Mutant Nation
by MetroXLR99
Summary: In an alternate universe, a teenaged Wolverine comes to Klaskyville...and falls in love with Kimi Finster    the world of Mutants and Metahumans soon clashes with the Rugrats lives...and, things will NEVER be the same.    slight "days of future past"
1. Klaskyville

Rugrats/All Grown Up copyright Klasky-Csupo

X-Men copyright Marvel

Mutant Nation Chapter 01 Klaskyville

The sun rose over the quiet town of Klaskyville...

Many people lived here, mostly to get away from the chaos of other places that are too dangerous.  
>Some have lived here all their lives...others were "Out-Of-Towners" who wanted to start a new life.<p>

Whatever the Case...Klaskyville was a "Nice Place To Live"

The most striking thing about this town was some local families in the neighborhood...  
>who were MORE like one, big family to begin with.<p>

There were the PICKLES Family (Two, Actually)  
>The FINSTER Family, the DEVILL Family and the CHARMICHAEL Family<p>

Both the Adults and Kids were good friends and, many seemed to respond well to their good nature.

[The Finster House]

an Asian-American girl opened her eyes and saw the sunlight shining into her room.  
>she raised up and stretched, yawning loudly.<p>

She brushed her naturally purple hair out of her face, then got out of bed.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The girl groaned.

"Who is it!"

"It`s Me, Kimi."

Kimi knew Exactly who it was.

"(deep sigh) chuckie..."

The door opened and an American looking boy with frizzy red hair and Rectangular glasses walked in.  
>Despite their OBVIOUS differences, This was Kimi`s Brother...Step-Brother, anyway.<p>

"Glad to see your awake!"

Kimi sighed.

"Rough night?" Said Chuckie, a little concerned

"You could say that..."

"Well, going to savvanna`s parties can do that."

Chuckie then eyes his sister.

"You, uhhhh...doing alright?"

"Sure...why do you ask?"

"Well...it`s been a week since.  
>well, since you and Z...you know."<p>

Kimi glared at Chuckie.

"Charles...for the last time: IT`S NO BIG DEAL!  
>Look, just because me and Z broke up after a few months of dating doesn`t mean anything!"<p>

"Well, I`m just saying..."

Kimi walked over and faced Chuckie.

"Like I said: It`s no big deal.  
>It`s not like we hate each other or anything...we`re still friends."<p>

"Then...how come you two broke up?"

"we had "Creative Differences"

"Such as?"

Kimi glared at him.

"not...your business."

Chuckie grinned.

"You kissed him, didn`t you?"

Kimi sighed.

"yeah..."

"and, it didn`t feel right."

"yep.  
>I love him, but only as a friend...I didn`t feel anything SPECIAL with him."<p>

"He feel the same way?"

"uh-huh..."

Chuckie shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, well...doesn`t really matter.  
>your too young to date boys, anyhow."<p>

Kimi eyed Chuckie.

"Chuckie...I`m Fourteen years old!"

Chuckie looked away, embbarassed.

"what`s you point?"

Kimi slapped her face and sighed her Brother`s "Overprotectivness" was starting to get on her nerves.

"whatever...just get out of here."

"Get out?, Why!"

Kimi eyed him, making an expression.

"Because I need to get dressed...and, I`m not doing it with you watching."

"oh...okay."

Chuckie walked out of her room, Kimi shut the door.  
>she then sighed sharply as she walked off.<p>

[Later, at the kitchen]

Kimi walked into the kitchen for breakfast.  
>where she met up with her Parents: Her Asian mother and American Step-Father.<p>

Chuckie was also there.

"Hey mom, hey dad."

"Hello, Kimi-san." Said Kira Finster

"Hi, Sweetie." Said Chaz Finster

Kimi sat down and had some buttered toast.

"So, Kimi...I heard you and that Z kid had some problems." Said Kira

Kimi eyed Chuckie, then then sighed.

"We didn`t have a problem, mom...we just decided to be only friends."

"Oh...well, that`s good."

some time later, the school bus soon arrived.  
>Kimi and Chuckie grabbed their backpacks and left.<p>

"BYE, KIDS!"

Once Kimi and Chuckie were outside...Kimi punched Chuckie`s arm.

"OW!  
>Hey!, What was THAT for!"<p>

"For blabbing my secrets to everyone!  
>sheesh, I`m surprised you didn`t tell the whole school..."<p>

"I didn`t...not yet, anyway."

"CHUCKIE!"

"I`m kidding!"

Kimi crossed her arms.

"What`s with you, today?"

"Oh...I don`t know.  
>I guess I was hoping Z would of been THE ONE."<p>

"you have plenty of time to find "The One", Kim."

"Yes, I know...but, I DON`T want to wait until I`m FORTY!"

"Why not?  
>that sounds like a decent age for dating."<p>

Kimi glared at him.

"you want another punch on the arm?"

Chuckie flinced.  
>just then, the school bus arrived.<p>

"whew!  
>saved by the bus..."<p>

The two siblings walked into the School bus and took their seats.

[Later, at the school]

Chuckie and Kimi walked towards the school yard...  
>it was there, that they met their long-time friends.<p>

Tommy Pickles, who was Chuckie`s friend and Kimi`s former crush Dil Pickles, Tommy`s "Weird" brother Angelica Pickles, Tommy and Dil`s popular cousin (who harbored a SECRET CRUSH on Chuckie)  
>Phil and Lil Devill, twin siblings who tended to fight amonst themselves and, Susie Charmichael, who was Angelica`s "Best Friend" and voice of reason for everyone.<p>

"HEY, TOMMY!" Said Chuckie

The purple hair boy waved at his friend.

"Hey, Chuckie!"

Chuckie and Kimi joined the group.

"What`s up?"

Angelica scoffed.

"been waiting on you, FINSTER...what took you so long!"

"Well, SOME OF US eat breakfast with our family before going to school."

Angelica just scoffed at this, being her usual "Snippy" self

"Anyway...let`s get to school before we`re late." Said Tommy

The group walked into the school building.

[Elsewhere]

a Motercycle raced down a roadway.  
>The rider was a teenager in a black leather jacket and wearing dark sunglasses.<p>

He soon passed by a sign that read: "KLASKYVILLE, TEN MILES"  
>The teen revved up the moter and sped off down the road.<p>

After some time passed, her reached the City Limits of Klaskyville The teen stopped his bike, then removed his glasses.

"So...that`s it, huh?  
>not much to look at..."<p>

The teen chuckled.

"Oh, well...if I wanted action, I would of stayed home."

The teen put his sunglasses back on and drove into the town.

[Later, at the School]

The group were in the schoolyard, enjoying their few hours of recess.

"so...any plans after school?" Asked Tommy

"I`m going to the salon to get my hair done." Said Lil

Phil just snickered.

"Oh, yeah...you definently need it."

Lil punched her brother`s arm.

"I don`t need to go to any salon...I`m already a picture of BEAUTY." Said Angelica

"If that`s true, then how come you keep going to those beauty parlors?" Said Dil

Angelica just gave her cousin a DEATH GLARE.

"I guess even "Perfection" need help every once in awhile." Joked Susie

Kimi was around at the many kids that passed by...  
>Just then, she was a Teen on a motercycle drive up to the school.<p>

He parked his bike and got off.

Kimi watched him intently.  
>he had a Muscular chest seen from his tight shirt, and arms that looked STRONG he also had black hair that was combed upright and deep, blue eyes.<p>

Kimi found herself staring at this boy...unable to look away.  
>he looked to her like a your basic "Cool Tough Guy".<p>

"whoa..."

"What is it Kimi?" Said Chuckie

The group looked at what she was staring at...and their jaws dropped.

The girls were blushing, while the boys were a little shocked.

"who is that guy?" Said Tommy

"Whoever he is...he is Seriously HOT!" Said Angelica

"Hmm-Hmmm...you got that right." Said Lil

Susie thought a bit.

"I`ve never seen him around here, before...he must be new."

"He looks like trouble...MAYBE we should keep our distance."

Angelica scoffed.

"Must you ALWAYS be such a coward, finster?"

The group watches as the mysterious boy walks into the school.

"Now where is he going?" Said Dil

"Betcha we`ll find out soon enough." Said Susie

[Later]

The kids were walking back into their classroom.  
>just then, their teacher walked in and tapped on her desk with a baton.<p>

"Attention, Class...  
>we have a NEW STUDENT today, mister..."<p>

The teacher looks at a paper in her pocket.

"Hmmm...well, it seems his name is LOGAN."

The teacher puts the paper away.

"Please welcome MISTER LOGAN..."

The teen that the others saw earlier walked in Angelica heard Savvanna and her friends "Wolf Whistle" at him.

"please take your seat, logan..."

Logan walked off and took a seat.  
>Kimi was staring at him the whole time.<p>

She soon found herself rest her head on her upright arm and stared at Logan with a "Forlorn" look on her face.

"Finster...  
>Miss Finster?"<p>

Kimi continued to stare.

"MISS KIMIKO FINSTER!"

Kimi was jolted out of her dream-like state at her teachers shouting.  
>she turned to see the female teacher glaring right at her.<p>

"Need I remind you to keep your eyes focused ON YOUR PAPER!"

"S-SORRY!  
>It won`t happen again!" Said Kimi, a little nervous<p>

"good."

The teacher walked off.  
>Kimi exhaled sharply, feeling safe.<p>

She took one last glance at Logan...  
>But, she averted her gaze when he started to look her way.<p>

Logan had a feeling he was being watched...but, couldn`t quite put his finger on who.  
>he was getting STRANGE FEELINGS when he looked at the Japanese girl who was not too far from him.<p>

But, he brushed it off and returned to his work.

[Later...During Lunch]  
>The students were having their lunch OUTSIDE in the schoolyard...<br>as the group gathered in their favorite spot, they saw that Logan was by himself.

"Hey guys, maybe we should go see the new guy." said Tommy

"Why?...he creeps me out." said Phil

"Because it's good manners, PHILIP!" Ssaid Lil

"SHUT UP, LILIAN!"

"Guys, Guys...Calm Down!  
>Look, the guy`s obviously new around here...both to the school AND possably the town we should be nice and make him feel welcome around here."<p>

"Why us?"

"Cause no one else will, that's what."

Chuckie Was (As Usual) Nervous.

"I don't know...he seems kinda SCARY.  
>like any moment, he could SNAP and take your head off!"<p>

Chuckie looked at his sister.

"Kimi, what do you think?"

Chuck looked to his sister, who was mindlessly gazing at the boy.

"He's SOOOOOOO DREAMY..." said Kimi in a romantic tone

"Looks like Kimi`s got a new crush." Said Susie

"Not again." groaned Chuckie

Tommy Groaned.

"Look, he's OBVIOUS "Friendless"...we should be nice to him.  
>Even ANGELICA would take the time to get to know him."<p>

"You got that right!" said Angelica

"No, we don`t." Said Dil

"COME ON DIL, HAVE A HEART!"

"No, I mean WE DON'T HAVE TO...Look!"

They all looked to see Kimi already walking towards him.

"KIMI!" ahouted Chuckie

But Kimi didn`t hear him, she just kept walking.

[Meanwhile]

Logan sat at the table, drawing his finger around the marble surface he just MOVED to this town and this was his FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL right now, he wasn't sure if it would be a Disaster or Not...he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Why the heck did I come here?  
>I could of just went to CANADA or JAPAN if I wanted to GET-AWAY-FROM-IT-ALL."<p>

Just then, a Girl walked up to him It was the same girl who had been looking at him all day since he got here the same girl...that he had a hard time NOT thinking about, himself.

"Hi...i'm Kimi, Kimi Finster." said the girl

"Uhhhh...hi."

"Do you have a name?  
>or, do I just call you Logan..."<p>

Logan just smiled.

"James...James Logan Howlett.  
>but, everyone just calls me LOGAN."<p>

"that's an interesting name."

"So...KIMI.  
>is that short for something?"<p>

"Kimiko."

"Oh...I see."

There was a silence.

"May I sit with you?"

"Umm...I guess."

Kimi sits down on a chair near Logan they look at each other for awhile, then finally speak.

"So...your NEW here?"

"Uhhh...yeah, just moved here."

"How are you liking the town so far?"

"It's nice...Peaceful and Quiet, the whole reason I came here."

"I know a nice place where you can REALLY get some relaxion."

"Where?"

"The JAVA LAVA...it's a Coffee House."

"Right...nothing says "CALM" like CAFFINE."

Kimi Giggled.

"Your funny."

"Just being realistic."

"Serious...the Java Lava`s a nice place.  
>My parents run the place, me and my step-brother help out too."<p>

"Hmmm...sounds tempting.  
>I'll be sure to check it out."<p>

Suddenly, the school bell rang.

"Time for school, goodbye logan.  
>maybe I'll see you in class."<p>

"Sure."

Kimi left for class.  
>she was joined by her friends.<p>

"So, how was he?" asked Lil

"He's nice...  
>a little quiet, but he's nice." said Kimi<p>

"I dunno...  
>there's something about that guy that scares me." said Chuckie<p>

"Everything acares you, Chuckie." said Tommy

Everyone shared a laugh.

Logan however sat at his table for a few minutes.  
>He soon picked up his backpack and walked towards the school doors.<p>

He stopped for a moment.  
>he sniffed the air, then looked back.<p>

There was nothing, so he turned and made his way.

From within the shadows...a teenager in a trenchcoat was spying on him.  
>the figure had long, blonde hair...and sharp fingernails.<p>

"wolverine..." growled the figure, before disappearing from sight


	2. Meeting The Family

Rugrats/All Grown Up copyright Klasky-Csupo

X-Men copyright Marvel

Mutant Nation Chapter 02: Meeting The Family

[After School]

Kids rushed out of the school building, anxious to start their personal activities...  
>Logan was the last one out, not really in a hurry to get anywhere...<p>

"LOGAN!"

Logan looked to see Kimi run up to him.

"hey, kim."

Kimi grabbed his hand.

"I have some friends i want you to meet."

"Uhhh...Okay."

Kimi Led Logan to a group of kids.

"Hey guys!"

Kimi`s friends were pretty surprised to see Logan

"KIMI!" Exclaimed Chuckie

"Here he is, guys: Logan."

Kimi`s friends waved.  
>Kimi then looked at Logan.<p>

"Logan...these are my CLOSEST FRIENDS.  
>Tommy Pickles and his Brother Dil..."<p>

"hey, man..."  
>"What up."<p>

Logan grinned.

"Odd last names."

Kimi continued to talk.

"This is my Brother, Chuckie."

Logan and Chuckie looked at each other.

"Your not what I expected..." Said Logan

Chuckie gulped.

"your even scarier up close..."

Logan raised an Eyebrow.  
>Kimi then contiued to speak.<p>

"okay, thanks Chuckie...  
>and, here is Phil and Lil Deville."<p>

Phil and Lil waved.

"their twins." Added Kimi

"yeah...I kinda figured that out."

"And, lastly...Angelica Pickles and Susie Carmichael."

Angelica ran up to Logan.

"Do you need a guide around town, logan?  
>because I would be "Happy" to show you around..." Said Angelica, fluttering her eyes<p>

Susie grabbed Angelica and pulled her away.

"Don`t mind her...It`s nice to see you, logan."

"Sure."

Kimi smiled.

"ANYWAY...how about we all go to the JAVA LAVA!"

"Sounds...great.  
>exactly where is it?"<p>

"Not too far..."

"Fine...just let me get my Bike."

Logan walked away.  
>Phil and Lil looked at each other.<p>

Logan soon drove up to them, riding atop his Motercycle.  
>Chuckie winced at this, but Kimi smiled, holding her hands with joy.<p>

"Wouldn`t it be easier to just walk there?" Said Chuckie

"Where I go, the Bike goes..." Said Logan, bluntly

Logan then looked at them.

"So...anyone wanna show me the way to this Java Lava place?"

Angelica jumped up.

"I WILL!"

Logan snickered.

"Nice try, blondie...I pick Kimi."

"WHAT!"

Kimi smirked.

"Sometimes "Being Nice" has it`s perks."

Susie laughed.

"Yeah, you outta try it sometime, Angelica."

Angelica crossed her arms and pouted.  
>Kimi ran up and hopped on the back of the Motercycle.<p>

"KIMI!  
>I don`t think that`s such a good idea!"<p>

"Oh, Chuckie...lighten up." Said Kimi, annoyed

"Your brother`s right...better wear this."

Logan handed Kimi a helmet, which she put on.

"How come your not wearing one?" Asked Susie

Logan just grinned.

"I`m a bit of a Daredevil..."

"that`s what I`m afraid of..." muttered Chuckie

Logan looked back at Kimi.

"You ready?"

"Sure!"

"Then, hold on, tight."

Kimi leaned forward and grasped Logan`s waist.  
>Logan revved up the Bike, then sped off...leaving the others behind.<p>

Angelica was in shock.

"I don`t believe it..."

Susie looked at her.

"Don`t believe what?"

"Logan has got to be the HOTTEST guy I ever saw...  
>and, the most UNPOPULAR GIRL is riding with him on a motercycle."<p>

Angelica finally screamed out loud.

"THIS iS SO UNFAAAAAAAAAAAAAIR!"

[The Java Lava]

Chaz Finster was sweeping the floor inside his local Coffee House.  
>His wife, Kira, was at the register...sorting out the Money for the day.<p>

Another employee was Betty DeVille.  
>she was one of many family friends and helped out at the Coffee House (Often doing HARDER work)<p>

Betty approached Kira at the Register.

"So, Kira...how much we got?"

Kira smiled.

"We may actually have enough to pay our bills AND have some left over for ourselves."

"GREAT!  
>because, I could use some extra dumbbells for my Workout Room!"<p>

"Why do you need all that, Betty?" Asked Chaz

"I`m trying to get Howard into shape!  
>Lord knows that husband of mine is such a wimp, I need to knock him into shape!"<p>

Chaz gulped.

"Gee...that sounds PAINFUL."

"Hey..."No Pain, No Gain..."

At that moment, Chaz saw a Teenager on a Motercycle drive up.  
>but, what REALLY got his attention was the girl who was riding with him: His Daughter, KIMI.<p>

"oh, my..."

Logan got off his bike, along with Kimi.  
>she removed the helmet and laid it down on the Bike.<p>

"That was pretty fun!"

"Glad I could impress you..."

Logan looked at the Coffee Shop.

"So...this is it, eh?"

"YEP!  
>My families "Thriving" business."<p>

Kimi then chuckled.

"Dad is actually hoping that SOMEDAY...  
>they`ll be a "Java Lava" in every major city in america."<p>

"Good luck with that."

The two walked into the Cafe...  
>Chaz was the first one to walk up to them.<p>

"KIMI...Hello, sweetie!"

Kimi smiled.

"Hi, dad."

Kimi hugged her father.

"So...whose your "Friend?" Ask Chaz, a little concerned

"Oh!  
>This is Logan, someone I met at school."<p>

Logan waved.

"Logan...well, so nice to meet you."

Chaz shook Logan`s hand...which was a decision he soon regreted.

"OW!"

As Chaz held his slightly crushed hand, Logan frowned.

"Sorry...guess I gotta TIGHT GRIP."

"yeah...like a VICE!"

Kira approached Logan.

"I`ve never seen you around here, before."

"I`m new here, just moved to town."

"Really?...That`s GREAT, I can`t wait to meet your family."

Logan darted his eyes away, frowning a bit.

"I...don`t really have a family."

Everyone (including KIMI) were shocked at this.

"No...family?"

"My mother and father...died, a long time ago.  
>and, I have no other living relatives..."<p>

Kira looked at him.

"So...your on your own?  
>D-Don`t you have a home?"<p>

"I have my Bike, but...that`s about it."

Everyone was Silent.

"Anyway...Kimi says you guys have Coffee, here."

"Oh, YES...we do!  
>we also serve soft drinks, smoothies and many other things." Said Kira<p>

Betty then approached Logan.

"Not to mention the new-fangled INTERNET.  
>we installed those things to start attracting customers."<p>

"So...it`s like a "Cyber Cafe?"

"Yep!  
>and, let me tell ya...we`ve been making ALOT of money, lately."<p>

Kira quickly made a grape smoothie and walked over to Logan.

"Here, Logan...it`s on the house."

"Thanks."

Logan took the cup and drank a little.  
>Kira then grabbed Chaz`s hand.<p>

"Chaz...can I talk to you about something."

The two Finsters walked off into the "Store Room"  
>Betty just stood close to Logan and Kimi.<p>

"So...do you like to Work-Out?" Asked Betty

"Sure...I usually take jogs early every morning."

"REALLY!  
>well, ME TOO!"<p>

[Meanwhile, in the Store Room]

Kira led Chaz to the empty room.

"Is something wrong, Kira?"

"Yes, Chaz...there is."

Kira took a deep breath, then spoke.

"Chaz, we can`t let this kid go off on is own...  
>I think we should let him stay at our house until he get`s a place of his own."<p>

"WHAT!"

"Chaz, He`s homeless and doesn`t have a family of his own.  
>Plus, he`s new in town...we should show good hospitality and help him out."<p>

Chaz pondered a bit.

"Oh, I don`t know, kira...  
>there is something about that kid that scares me."<p>

Kira eyed him sternly.

"Chaz...You`d be "Scary", too if YOU had lived your life without Family or even FRIENDS!"

Chaz sighed.

"I guess you are right..."

Chaz thought a bit.

"Okay...He can stay at our place.  
>BUT, I am going to keep an eye one him...Kimi seem sto like him TOO MUCH."<p>

"Agreed."

the two parents walked out of the store room.

[Lobby]

"...and that is how I won Heavyweight Champion of 1986!" Said Betty

"That`s quite a story..." Said Logan

"Just wait till I tell the one where I wrestled a grizzly bear back in '89." Said Betty with a nudge

It was at that Moment, that the other kids arrived.

"Hey, you made it!" Said Kimi

Tommy was panting a little.

"s-sorry...we`re not as fast as Logan`s motercycle."

Chaz and Kira walked up.

"Oh, good...your all here." Began Kira

"We have an announcment to make."

"what do you mean, Mom?" Asked Kimi

Chaz scratched his head.

"Well...me and you mother have decided, that, ummmmm..."

Kira sighed at her husband`s shyness.

"We`ve decided to let Logan stay at our house until he gets a place of his own." Said Kira

"What?" Said Logan, a little surprised

While everyone else was shocked, Kimi was pretty happy.

"ISN`T THIS GREAT, LOGAN!  
>Your going to be living at my house for awhile!"<p>

THUD!

Everyone looked to see BOTH Chuckie and Angelica on the floor, completely out cold.

[Later]

Chuckie and Angelica were sitting next to each other on stools, holding ice-packs to their heads.

"I can`t believe some STRANGE GUY is going to live in my house..." Said Chuckie

"I can`t believe he is, either!  
>I mean, Logan is a HOT GUY...and he`s staying at YOUR HOUSE!"<p>

Angelica finally took her pack off and growled.

"WHY CAN`T A HOT GUY LIVE IN MY HOUSE!, WHY!"

Chuckie growled angrily.

"You know, I`m TIRED of your whining, Angelica!  
>not everything ha sto be all about you, I HAVE PROBLEMS, YOU KNOW!"<p>

Chuckie stormed off in rage.  
>Angelica just eyes him in confusion.<p>

"Sheesh, what`s with him!"

Susie just smirked.

"Maybe he LIKES you."

Angelica looked at Susie

"WHAT!  
>(Scoff), don`t be ridiculus!"<p>

Susie just shrugged her shoulders.

"Just saying..."

Angelica eyed the African-American girl.

"Okay, just to humor you...  
>let`s say I BELIEVE something this NUTS is possible, what makes you think so?"<p>

"Because SOMETIMES...when two people fight, it usually means they like each other."

Susie then snickered.

"And, if that IS true...  
>then, considering the many years you`ve tormented Chuckie...you must me MADLY in love with him."<p>

Angelica was now blushing bright red.

"WHAT!, ARE YOU CRAZY!  
>Chuckie is a LOSER and a DORK, there is NO WAY I like...NOOOOOOO WAAAAAAAAY!"<p>

Susie smirked, then stood up.

"Keep telling yourself that, Angie."

Susie walked away, leaving Angleica fuming.

"I DON`T LIKE HIM, I DON`T!"

Angelica then paused for a moment.

"at least...I don`t think I do."

[Meanwhile, outside]

Chuckie marched outside the Coffee House and crossed his arms, angry.

"You sure hit your head hard, back there..."

Chuckie looked to see Logan polishing his Bike.

"I guess..." Replied Chuckie

Logan chuckled slightly.

"I suppose this means your not too KEAN on me staying at your house."

"No...not really."

Logan stood up.

"Well, DON`T...I`m not planning on staying for very long.  
>I`ll be out of your house and in my own place before you know it."<p>

"Okay...that`s sounds good."

Logan then smiled at Chuckie.

"Oh, and...Chuck?"

Chuckie raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I know what your REALLY thinking."

"You do?"

"Yeah: "Stay Away From My Sister."

Chuckie`s face was white as a ghost.  
>Logan then turned and grinned.<p>

"Relax...I`m not interested in GIRLS, right now."

"Your...Not?"

"No...I have other things to worry about."

"Like what?"

Logan narrowed his eyes, then huffed.

"nothing you need to know."

Chuck eyed Logan suspiciously at that moment, Tommy and the others walked out.

"HEY, GUYS!"

The group approached them.

"how about we do something FUN in town."

"Like what?" Asked Chuckie

"I think we should show Logan around the town, he IS new and all." Said Susie

"Good Idea." Said Tommy

Logan shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine."

"GREAT!  
>But, let`s all walk there, this time." Said Susie<p>

Logan shrugged with a smirk.  
>the group then walked off into town.<p>

[Later That Day]

Logan and the others were walking down the street, heading for home.

They had spent their day going EVERYWHERE...  
>the city mall, central park (where a junior football game was held), the water park, ect.<p>

By the time they were done...it was already getting dark.

"Man, today was a SWEET day!" Said Dil

"Got that right, dude...  
>I just LOVE going to the arcade."<p>

Logan huffed.

"whatever..."

Angelica was struggling with some heavy bags.

"Angelica, did you HAVE to buy that much stuff!" Said Susie

"Yes!" groaned Angelica with effort

As the group walked, they approached an alley.  
>a man suddenly ran out and bradished a gun at them.<p>

"GIMME YOUR MONEY!" Said the man

Everyone but Logan were scared.

"OH, MY GOD!"

The man cocked his gun.  
>Logan just narrowed his eyes and groaned.<p>

"Give me your money and anything else, or I`ll shoo-"

Logan kicked some dirt in his face.  
>temporarily blinded, Logan rushed forward and slapped the gun away.<p>

Logan then punched him in the gut, followed by slaming his jaw against his knee.

The others stood in shock and disbelief at this Logan just cracked his knuckles as he stared down at the man laying on the ground.

"bet you thought this would be easy, huh?" said Logan

"Where...DID YOU LEARN THAT!" Exclaimed Tommy

Logan turned to face the others he reached into his shirt and pulled out what looked like Military-Grade "Dog Tags"

"US Army..."

"ARMY!" Said Lil in shock

"I once went to Military School."

"SHEESH, what on earth for!" Exclaimed Angelica

Logan smiled.

"Because I wanted to, that`s why...I thought it would be fun."

The man behind Logan suddenly got up and took out a knife...Kimi saw him.

"LOOK OU-"

Logan swiftly kicked the knife out of the man`s hand, breaking his hand a little as the man held his hand in Pain, Logan approached him.

"S-S-STAY BACK!"

Logan continued to walk towards him, a Cold expression on his face.

"GET AWAY!"

The man ran away, Logan just watched him leave.

"Cowardly PUNK." Sneared Logan

[Later]

The kids were walking through the local neighborhood they were mostly pretty silent, still shocked at Logan`s "Actions" awhile back.

Finally, Chuckie spoke.

"Okay, SERIOUSLY...that was INCREDIBLE!"

"whatever..."

"WHATEVER!  
>That guy had a Gun and Knife, and all you can say is "Whatever!"<p>

"Chuckie`s Right, Logan." Began Susie

"That guy could of killed us, I myself was too scared to even move...  
>but you...you took that guy down without a second thought, like it was a REFLEX or something."<p>

"It WAS a reflex." Said Logan

"When people are in danger, you don`t have time to be afraid.  
>you either ACT, or you die...and, I don`t believe in letting people die."<p>

Kimi moved closer to Logan.

"Well...THANKS.  
>you really saved us, back there."<p>

Logan smiled.

"It`s what I do."

Dil smiled.

"You mind teaching ME some of those Killer Moves?"

Logan chuckled a little.

"I`ll think about it...when your OLDER."

Soon, the kids reached their houses.  
>which were all located on the same street...making the kids CLOSE NEIGHBORS.<p>

"Well, there`s our houses...see ya." Said Tommy

The others left for their homes.  
>Soon, Logan was alone with Chuckie and Kimi.<p>

"So...where is your house?" Asked Logan

Kimi pointed at a house nearby.

"Over there."

Logan looked at it and smiled.

"Nice place."

The three walked towards the house and opened the door.

"WE`RE HOOOOOOOOOOME!"

Chaz and Kira looked up from the living room.

"Hello, children." Said Kira, sweetly

"How was your day?" Asked Chaz

Kimi smiled.

"Just GREAT!  
>we took Logan everywhere in town...then, he saved us from a robber."<p>

Chaz and Kira froze in shock.

"ROBBER!"

"Yeah, some guy pulled a gun on us...  
>Logan beat him up, broke his hand and sent him running."<p>

"GOODNESS!, are you okay!" Said Kira

"Sure!  
>the robber was the only one who got hurt." Said Kimi<p>

"Aparrently Logan has Military Training." Added Chuckie

The Finster Parents then noticed the "Dog Tags" around Logan`s neck.

"oh, good...so long as no one was hurt."

Kira got up and approached Logan.

"Come...I`ll show you where you`ll be staying."

Logan shrugged, then followed Kira...leaving the others alone.

Kira opened a door leading to a spare room.  
>all that was inside was a bed and a dresser.<p>

"This used to be a nursery when Chuckie and Kimi were babies...  
>it hasn`t been used in awhile, but me and Chaz spruced it up a little."<p>

Kira looked at Logan.

"Do you like it?"

Logan just smiled.

"If it`s got a bed, I`ve got no complaints..."

Kira smiled.

"Good.  
>Dinner will be ready soon, I`ll call you when It`s time."<p>

Kira began to leave.

"Oh, and ONE MORE THING..."

Logan looked at her.

"Chaz brought your bike over, it`s safely locked up in the garage."

"Thanks."

Kira smiled, then left.  
>Logan just sighed as he sat down.<p>

[Later]

The Finster`s (and Logan) were at the dinner table.

"So...Logan." Began Kira

"you travel alot?"

"Yeah...most of my Life."

"What placed have you been to?"

Logan shrugged.

"Many places...My last home was New York.  
>Before that, I grew up in Canada...and Japan."<p>

Chaz and Kira were amazed.

"CANADA!"  
>"JAPAN!"<p>

"Uhhhh...yeah."

"I grew up in Canada, too!  
>My father was a lumberjack, there." Said Chaz<p>

Logan smiled.

"Yeah, I once worked as a lumberjack...  
>But, I really enjoyed Japan the most."<p>

"Do you know any Japanese?"

Logan smiled, he then said something in Japanese...to which Kira laughed.

"What?  
>What did he say?" Said Chaz<p>

"Just a joke, Chaz."

Logan smiled.

"Look, you really don`t have to do all this...having me stay at your house."

"Nonsense...we couldn`t leave you on the streets."

"I`ll try to find my own place, soon."

"Take all the time you need, Logan...there is no need to rush."

Logan shrugs.

"okay...if you say so."

Kimi smiled, whil Chuckie just sighed sharply.

"great..." Muttered Chuckie

"Did you say something, Chuckie?" Asked Chaz

Chuckie put on a fake smile.

"I said: GREAT!" Said Chuckie, pretending to be happy

Logan soon yawned loudly.

"You tired?"

"a little...I`ve been on the road for DAYS without sleep."

"Well, then go ahead and get some sleep...you`ve earned it."

"Sure..."

Logan get up and begins to walk away.

"Goodnight, Logan!" Said Kimi

"Night, Kim." Said Logan as he left

Kimi smiled, blushing a bit Chuckie just sighed deeply at this.

"He`s certainly a Nice Boy, isn`t he?" Said Kira

"Well, I gotta admit...he has surprised me."

Kimi smiled to herself.  
>she was happy that her parents now liked Logan.<p>

Though, her brother still had problems...as usual.

[Later That Night]

Logan was laying in the bed, sleeping...  
>he was tossing and turning, obviously having a Nightmare.<p>

(("The subject shall attack it`s target, and then REMEMBER NOTHING...")) Said a voice in Logan`s mind

(("Initiate the Adamantium Bonding Process..."))

Logan was sweating, groaning a little.

(("Erase his memory...memory...memory."))

Logan finally waked up in a cole sweat, screaming out loud.  
>he soon relaxes, panting heavily from seeing the horrific images in his mind.<p>

As Logan runs his head, the door opens.

"Logan?"

Logan looks over to see Kimi walk up.

"Are you alright?"

Logan sighed.

"Just fine..."

"You don`t sound alright."

Logan huffed.

"I just had a nightmare...it`s passed, now."

"Oh...what was it about?"

Logan sighed.

"something I`d rather forget."

Kimi sighed.

"Okay...sorry I pried."

Kimi walked over to Logan she leaned down and gave Logan a kiss on his cheek.

"sweet dream, Logan."

Kimi walked away, leaving Logan alone in the dark...blushing bright red.  
>once he was alone, Logan took a moment to look at his hands.<p>

He sighed sharply as he balled his hand into a fist suddenly, three silver blades pierced the skin and flesh between his fingers.

The blade are long and resembles claws.  
>Logan has a grim expression on his face as the moonlight reflects off them.<p>

"why..." said Logan silently

Logan finally retracts the claws, his wounds healing instantly he then turns in and goes back to bed...though, he is still haunted by his Strange Dreams.


	3. Young Loves

Rugrats/All Grown Up copyright Klasky-Csupo

X-Men copyright Marvel

Mutant Nation Chapter 03: Young Loves

Several weeks has gone by since Logan`s arrival to Klaskytown.

By now, he had aquired a house of his own...which was right in the local neighborhood.  
>in order to pay the bills he needed, Logan managed to get a job at the Java Lava.<p>

It was simple work, but he never complained.  
>Besides...this way, he was able to spend more time his new friends.<p>

Logan had also gained some recognition at school, too.  
>he showed surprising intelligence and excelled greatly in sports.<p>

Logan had been offered a spot as a Jock on the football team but, for some unknown reason...he ALWAYS turned them down.

Lately, Kimi has been actly very "Odd" around Logan...  
>she acted "girly" around him and got aggressive whenever other girls flirted with him.<p>

Chuckie wasn`t sure about this behavior, but Logan paid no mind to ANY of it.

Mainly because Logan was more focused on others things.  
>although what those things were...nobody knew for sure.<p>

[High School]

Logan slammed his locker shut and turned to walked away but, he came face-to-face with the local popular girl Samantha Shane AKA "Savannah"

"Hey, Logan..."

"what do you want, pig-tails?" Said Logan with very dry humor

"Oh, nothing...i`m just CONCERNED, that`s all."

"About what?"

"That your not living up to your best potental within Society."

Logan growled silently.

"you think I care what other people think about me?"

"You SHOULD, Logan...you should."

Savannah approached him.

"Logan...just look at you.  
>your the most Good Looking guy in the school and and exellent athelete.<p>

by all standards, you should be one of the popular kids...part of the IN-CROWD.  
>and yet, you insist on hanging out with "Unpopular" kids and reject offers to join the football team."<p>

"The Track Team is good enough for me...and I actually like MY FRIENDS."

"I`m just saying...it isn`t good for your Image."

"My "Image" is none of your business, lady...  
>so, do me a favor and keep your so-called "Concerns" to yourself."<p>

Logan began to walk off, Savvanna just smiled as she stood.

"The school dance is coming soon...you got a date, yet?"

Logan stopped an glanced at her.

"no."

"do you need anybody, because...I`M available."

Logan huffed.

"not interested."

Savannah scoffed.

"I can`t tell if your Proud or Stupid...  
>The most popular girl just offered you a date, and you turned me down!"<p>

"guess I`m just not that into you as you think."

Logan walked off, a smile on his face Savannah just looked at him and huffed.

"playing hard to get, eh?  
>okay logan...I`ll play your game."<p>

Savannah turned to leave, but Kimi was staring at her.

"oh."

"what are you doing..." said Kimi in a dark voice

Savannah just shrugged her shoulder.

"Just giving Logan some "Helpful Advice."

"You have NO RIGHT, Shane!"

Savannah chuckled.

"I`m sorry, but...I failed to see a sign that read "PROPERTY OF KIMI FINSTER" on his back."

"You KNOW what I mean, Savannah!"

Savannah looked at her painted nails and blowed them.

"whatever,"freak-ster"  
>point is, Logan is the PERFECT GUY...and he deserves the PERFECT GIRLFRIEND."<p>

Kimi smirked.

"then WHY are you trying to date him?"

Savannah glared at Kimi, she then smiled a sly grin.

"make all the jokes you want...  
>it`s only a matter of time before he falls for me."<p>

"and, what make you so sure!" Said Kimi, a little mad

"Because, Finster: i`m HOT and your...heh-heh, SO NOT."

Kimi gasped, then became angry.

"well, see ya...REALLY wouldn`t want to be ya."

Savannah walked off, leaving Kimi fuming.  
>Susie passed by and saw Kimi just standing in the hall.<p>

"Hey, Kim...what`s up?"

Kimi grumbled something in Japanese.  
>Susie knew Kimi was ANgry about SOMETHING...she just wasn`t sure what it was."<p>

"Kimi...is something wrong?"

"Savannah...that witch is trying to get her "claws" into Logan."

"Oh...  
>Well, what about Logan?"<p>

"He doesn`t seem to be interested in her."

"Then, what are you worried about?"

Kimi sighed, then crossed her arms.

"I don`t know..."

Susie then smiled.

"I think I know."

Kimi looked at her.

"What?"

"You like Logan."

"I...D-DO!"

"Yeah!  
>Why else act so jealous when girls like Savvanna talks to him."<p>

Kimi sighed.

"I think you right, Susie...  
>I really do like Logan...more than I`ve liked any boy."<p>

"More than Z?"

Kimi huffed.

"yeah...more than Z.  
>But, he doesn`t seem to notice me that much."<p>

"Well, as long as you keep silent about your feelings...he won`t know at all."

Kimi thought about this.

"So...your saying I need to make my move?"

"Logan seems like the shy type to me.  
>Trust me on this on Kimi, make you move before someone else tries."<p>

Kimi nodded.

"Okay...I`ll tell him, now."

As Kimi left, Susie grabbed her arm.

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOOOOA!, hold on, Kimi...  
>I said make your move, not rush into it."<p>

"Then...what should I do!"

"well...maybe you and Logan should spend time together, just the two of you."

"You mean...like a DATE?"

"Sort of...  
>just take things SLOW, Kim.<br>and, when you feel the time is right...make your move."

Kimi sighed.

"But...what if he rejects me?"

Susie just eyed her.

"Come on, Kimi...  
>do you REALLY think that Logan is going to turn you down, his friend?"<p>

"You sure?"

"Oh, yeah...I think he likes you, too I can tell with the Shy and Silent guys."

Kimi smiled.

"Okay!, I`ll do it!  
>Maybe I'll take him to the mall...there is ALWAYS something to do, there."<p>

"Great Idea, Kimi"

Kimi hugged Susie she then ran off, leaving Susie smiling.

[The Finster Home, Later that Day]

Kimi was in her room, digging through her closet for some clothes to wear.  
>Chuckie passed by her open door, then walked backwards and looked into her room.<p>

"Uhhhh...Kimi?  
>exactly what are you doing?"<p>

"I need something to wear, Chuckie."

"What on earth for!"

"Me and Logan are going to the Mall, today and, I need to look my absolute BEST!"

Chuckie just eyed her.

"You...and LOGAN!  
>going...TO THE MALL!"<p>

"Uh-Huh."

"Together?"

Kimi eyed her brother.

"Uhhhh...yeah!"

"You mean...YOUR GOING ON A DATE!"

"It`s NOT a Date, Chuckie.  
>we`re just spending time together...just the two of us."<p>

"Isn`t that usually how dates work?"

"Not this time, Chuckie."

Kimi then picks up a fancy shirt.

"Ooh!, this looks CUTE."

Kimi grabbed Chuckie by his shirt.

"Now, GET!  
>I need to get dressed."<p>

Kimi shoves Chuckie out of her room and slams the door on him.  
>Chuckie is left just standing there, wondering what the heck happened.<p>

a few minuted later, Kimi came out of her room.  
>she was dressed in a Japanese style shirt, with her purple hair down.<p>

"Well...later, Chuckie.  
>I`m off to meet Logan at his house."<p>

Kimi walked off, leaving Chuckie alone.  
>the red head narrowed his eyes, then pushed his glasses up a little.<p>

Kimi walked into the living room where her parents were.

"Bye, Mom Bye, Dad...I`m off to see Logan."

"Okay, sweetie...be home by nine." Said Kira

"I will!"

Kimi walked out the house Chuckie then walked past his parents.

"Hey, Chuckie...where are you going?" Asked Chas

"Uhhhh...I need to go somewhere, to do a...thing."

Chas and Kira looked at each other.

"Well...Okay, then."

Chuckie walked out the door and sighed.

"can`t believe that worked..."

Chuckie then watched Kimi walked down the street.

"Okay...Time for "OPPERATION: Keep-An-Eye-On-My-Sister!"

[Logan`s House]

Logan put on a black leather jacket and zipped it up.

Kimi had asked him to "spend time" with him this afternoon and, he really couldn`t say "no" to someone like her.

Still...Logan wasn`t quite sure about the whole thing.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Logan sighed.

"here we go..."

Logan approached his front door and opened it.  
>there, he saw Kimi...who looked VERY pretty.<p>

"Hey, Logan...ready to go?"

"Sure...I guess so."

Logan walked out the door and closed it behind him he then walked with Kimi to the garage and the two soon came out, riding on Logan`s Motercycle.

As the motercycle drove off...Chuckie was TRYING to keep up on his regular Bike.

"man...they sure do get around!"

It wasn`t long before Logan and Kimi disappeared...leaving Chuckie in the dust.

"I am SO not at a good start, right now..."

[Later, at the Mall]

Logan and Kimi walked into the main Lobby of the city mall.

"Okay, we`re here...now what?"

"Well...I am kinda hungry.  
>how about we go by that restraunt over there!"<p>

Logan shrugged.

"Okay...whatever makes you happy."

Logan and Kimi walked into the restraunt.  
>they didn`t know that Chuckie was secertly watching them from afar.<p>

Chuckie quickly sneaked into the restraunt.  
>as Logan and Kimi took their seats, Chuckie also took a seat not too far from them.<p>

"So...see anything you like?" asked Kimi

"If it`s edible, I`ll eat it."

"Well, I`m having a salad."

"Hmmmm...I guess I`ll have a steak, then."

Chuckie was watching them intently.

"Hey, Chuckie...what are you doing?"

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Chuckie looked to see Angelica starin at him.

"A-ANGELICA!"

"What are you doing out here, Finster?"

"Uhhhh...nothing, nothing at all!"

Angelica wasn`t convinced.

"Yeah...right.  
>Seriously, what ARE you doing?"<p>

Chuckie sighed.

"I`m just keeping an eye on my sister, that`s all..."

Angelica glanced over at Kimi and Logan on another table.

"Hmmm...Looks more like your spying on them."

Chuckie scratched his head nervously.

"yeah...I guess so."

Angelica smiled.

"Wow, Finster.  
>I have never seen you so SNEAKY before...I like it."<p>

"Look, I just want to make sure Kimi is okay."

"Oh, you don`t have to explain anything to me."

"You won`t tell anyone will you?"

Angelica looked at Chuckie.

"Well...normally I would without a second thought.  
>but, I`m feeling strangely generous right now..."<p>

"You...are?"

"Yeah...crazy, huh?"

Angelica smirked.

"Tell you what, Finster.  
>I won`t tell anyone about this...if YOU include me in."<p>

"Include you?, why?"

"Well...I haven`t been involved in stuff like this since I was a kid and, don`t get me wrong...I like being a teen, but SOMETIMES I miss the "Old Days"

Chuckie sighed.

"Fine...just don`t scare me like you used to."

Angelica just smirked with a smug chuckle Chuckie returned to watching Kimi and Logan, Angelica also watched.

Some time later, Kimi and Logan were eating their food.  
>evetually, Kimi decided to start talking to Logan.<p>

"So, Logan...do you like living here?, in this TOWN I mean."

Logan shrugged.

"It`s definetly peaceful...better than New York, that place was HECTIC."

"Oh, TRUST ME...I understand.  
>My mother used to live in Paris, France before coming here."<p>

Logan looked at Kimi.

"France?"

Kimi blushed.

"Oh...RIGHT.  
>I never told you, yet."<p>

Logan looked at Kimi, who exhaled sharply.

"I was born in Japan, originally...  
>But, when Mom divorced my real father, she moved to France to start a new life."<p>

"How did it go?"

"not good...she became the assistant to a very MEAN woman: Coco LaBouche.  
>she treated my mom like a dog and wasn`t very fond of Me, either."<p>

Kimi looked at Logan.

"I was just a Baby at the time."

"Oh...I see."

Logan thought a bit.

"So...what happened?"

Kimi smiled.

"Well...Chuckie`s dad happened.  
>he came to Paris one day and they fell in love.<p>

he took us with him to america and after awhile...married.  
>looking back, I wouldn`t have it any other way...Chas is a great father to me, and husband to mom."<p>

Logan smiled.

"yeah...your dad is a nice guy."

Kimi smiled warmly.

"There is one thing I`m curious about..."

"What?"

"Chas seemed "Distant" last week at the Java Lava...do you know what was wrong?"

Kimi sighed sadly.

"It was the anniversary."

"Of what?"

"of...Melinda`s death."

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Melinda?"

"Chuckie`s real mother and Chas`s former wife.  
>she died when Chuckie was still an infant...I hear Chas took it pretty hard."<p>

"oh.  
>so...how did she die?"<p>

"Cancer."

Logan exhaled sharply.

"figures..."

"Here, I`ve got a picture..."

Kimi took out her wallet and pulled out a photograph.  
>she handed it to Logan, who looked at it.<p>

It was that of a young woman with orange hair, holding a baby they logan assumed was Chuckie.

"wow...she was so young."

Kimi shrugged.

"they always are...  
>Dad said she was a gardener and that he met her at a produce stand."<p>

Kimi laughed a bit.

"What?"

"It`s funny...  
>Dad said that when he met her, he was allergic to most of everything she had all it took was a few seconds and he had to go to the hospital."<p>

Logan actually chuckled a bit.

"Okay, that IS kinda funny..."

"Melinda felt so terrible, she looked after him while he recovered...  
>they became friends, started dating...then, next thing you know: Their married."<p>

Logan took a moment to process this.

"So...how come you have this picture?"

Kimi shrugged.

"Dunno...  
>I guess in some way, I think of her as a second mother...like the mom I never knew, you know."<p>

Logan nodded.  
>Kimi then looked at him.<p>

"Do you...remember your mother or father?"

Logan inhaled, then exhaled.

"no."

"No?  
>you mean...you don`t remember ANYTHING?"<p>

"no...nothing.  
>not their voices, their faces...It`s like they never existed."<p>

"you don`t even have a picture of them?"

"no...I don`t."

Kimi looked at Logan with symphathy.

"oh...I`m sorry, I didn`t know."

"It doesn`t matter."

Logan handed the photo back to Kimi, who put it back in her wallet.

"Your a real nice girl, Kimi."

"really?"

"yes...you are.  
>your pretty much the only person who was nice to me since I came to this town."<p>

"Well...you seemed like a nice guy to me."

"some think I`m a scary person." said Logan, with a hint of self-loathing

"Well...I suppose you ARE "Scary"  
>but, that doesn`t mean your a bad person."<p>

Logan huffed.

"yeah...I guess."

Chuckie and Angelica watched this whole thing.

"Wow...all they do is TALK." Said Angelica

"Yeah, TALKING ABOUT ME!" Exclaimed Chuckie

Angelica huffed as she took a bite of her food.

"let me know when something happens..."

[Later, at Central Park]

Logan and Kimi are walking through the Park...  
>the peaceful and quiet serenity of the place was very appealing to both teens.<p>

Kimi approached a nearby lake where some ducks were at, Logan approached her.  
>she took a bag of bread crumbs and sprinkled them upon the water.<p>

as the ducks ate the crumbs, Kimi smiled.  
>Logan himself found himself smiling...enjoying this moment of peace.<p>

"come here, Logan..."

Logan walked over and knelt beside Kimi.

"Go on...feed them."

Logan took the bag and sprinkled the crumbs as well.  
>he actually found himself enjoying this...despite how SIMPLE it was.<p>

Soon, Logan and Kimi sat down and watched the ducks play.

"Pretty nice, huh?"

"yeah...It`s nice to relax every once in awhile."

Kimi scooted closer to Logan.

"L-Logan..."

"yeah?"

"there`s something I need to say."

"what is it?"

Kimi gulped a bit.

"I, uhhhh...  
>well, that is...ummmmm."<p>

Kimi sighed.

"Kim?  
>What is-"<p>

"WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME!"

Kimi covered her mouth, while Logan just eyes at her.

"What?"

"Sorry!  
>It`s just that...I REALLY want to go to the dance and, I wanted you to go with me...you know, as friends?"<p>

Logan looked at her, then sighed.

"Well...I suppose so, if we`re just going as friends."

"SURE!, just friends..."

Logan smiled at herm then looked away while his gaze was averted, Kimi banged on her head.

Chuckie and Angelica watched them from a tree.

"Crud!  
>I just remembered that stupid dance!"<p>

"What about it!"

"I don`t have a date, yet!"

Chuckie groaned.

"How can you think of dating and dancing when I have a crisis here!"

"Oh, PLEASE, Finster...  
>We`ve been tailing those two for HOURS and seen nothing!<p>

Face it, Chuckie...the guy just isn`t interested in romance.  
>if you ask me, I`m more worried about your sister...she seemed more interested IN HIM than anything!"<p>

"You think THAT makes me feel any better!"

Chuckie finally sighed and slumped down, laying his back against a tree.  
>strangely concerned, Angelica sat down beside him.<p>

"what`s wrong with you?"

"nothing..."

"Please...something is bugging you, NOW SPILL!"

Chuckie sighed.

"It`s been...a few months, since Nicole dumped me."

Angelica suddenly became shocked and a tad sympathetic.

"oh...I see."

"It hurts to like someone, only to have them break your heart.  
>I just don`t want Kimi to go through the same thing I did."<p>

Angelica bit her bottom lip.

"But...how do you know it will?"

"BECAUSE NICOLE WAS NICE AND LOGAN ISN`T LIKE HER, THAT`S WHAT!"

Angelica was taken back at this.

"sorry..." Said Chuckie, calming down

"It`s okay."

Angelica looked at him.

"So...have you gotten a date for the dance?"

"No."

"Well, I`m sure you`ll get lucky soo-"

"I`m not looking for a date, Angelica...I`m not even going to try."

"What!  
>Why not!"<p>

"Because I`m FED UP with being turned down, dumped and made a fool of by girls!  
>Nicole was the only girl I really liked, and if she didn`t want me...then, what girl ever will?"<p>

Angelica looked down.

"chuckie..."

"It doesn`t matter.  
>I`ll go to the dance ALONE...if only to look after Kimi, and THAT`S IT!"<p>

Chuckie then noticed Kimi and Logan walking off.

"Looks like their on the move, COME ON!"

Chuckie and Angelica followed the two, hidden in the shadows.

[Later]

Logan and Kimi walked down the street where they lived.  
>they soon reached Kimi`s house and stopped at the curb.<p>

"Well, thanks for walking me home."

"No problem, Kim."

Kimi smiled.

"I really enjoyed our time together."

"yeah...so did I."

Logan sighed.

"Well, good-night."

"Okay...Good-night."

Kimi walked towards her house, then walked in the door.  
>once she was gone, Logan took exhaled sharply.<p>

"You two might as well come out...I Know your there."

Realising they were busted, Angelica and Chuckie emerged from their hiding place.

"How long did you know we were spying on you?"

"Since the beginning...no one can really be hidden from me."

Logan approached them.

"I guess you still haven't given up on being your Sister`s bodyguard, huh?"

Chuckie crossed his arms.

"Absolutely NOT!"

Logan just smiled.

"I`m impressed...you must really careb for her."

"She`s my SISTER!, Of course I care about her!"

"Yeah, well...just relax, Chuck.  
>Kimi is my friend and I wouldn`t hurt her."<p>

Chuckie eyed Logan.

"Forgive me if I don`t believe you...And, STOP CALLING ME CHUCK!"

Logan chuckled.

"Yeah, I suppose you would think that...I am a Scary Guy."

Logan then looked at him.

"Well, I don`t care if you believe me or not...  
>I care about Kimi...that will ALWAYS be the truth, so learn to deal with it."<p>

Chuckie looked at him, then sighed.

"whatever..."

Chuckie walked to his house.

"later, angelica..."

Angelica watched Chuckie walk into his house.  
>she sighed sadly once he disappear from view.<p>

"You really are one hard girl to figure out, Pickles..."

Angelica looks at Logan.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you treat the guy you care about like crud."

Angelica was at a loss for words, so Logan continued to speak.

"Face it, Ange...you care about Chuck, in more ways than one.  
>but, your so STUBBORN and PRIDEFUL that you refuse to admit the truth...even to yourself."<p>

Angelica eyed him.

"I DO NOT like him like THAT!"

"yeah...keep telling yourself that."

"I DON`T, LOGAN!  
>HE`S NOTHING!, HE`S JUST A LOSER!"<p>

Logan just crossed his arms and stared at her.

"Who are you trying to convince?...me?, or yourself?"

Angelica opened her mouth to speak...but, failed to find any words.

"Look, if you want to keep pretending you don`t have feelings, FINE!...it`s none of my business."

Logan walked off, leaving Angelica alone.  
>the blonde girl held her arms and sighed sharply.<p>

"why do I feel this way?"


	4. a Warrior's Heart

Rugrats/All Grown Up copyright Klasky-Csupo

X-Men copyright Marvel

Mutant Nation Chapter 04: a Warrior`s Heart

[The Java Lava]

The group were all gathered in the Java Lava, talking about various things.  
>Logan, however...was busy doing important work like sweeping the floor and such.<p>

"Hey, Logan!...why don`t you come join us?" Said Dil

"Sorry, I have work to do..."

"Come on!, you can take a break for awhile..."

"I`d rather not."

Dil chuckled.

"and I thought SUSIE worked to much!"

"I heard that, Pickles." Said Susie

"He`s got a POINT, Carmichael...  
>Maybe he should stay at your house for a few weeks I bet he could do your family`s chores faster than you could!" Said Angelica<p>

Susie scoffed.

"very funny..."

Just then, Chas walked up to Logan.

"Logan, you`ve been working pretty hard...why don`t you take a break?"

"But, Mister Finster-"

"I can handle this, go have fun with your friends."

Chas took the broom and swept the floor.  
>Logan sighed, then walked over to the others.<p>

He finally sat down next to Kimi.

"`bout time!  
>for a second, I thought we`d NEVER get you to stop working." Said Angelica<p>

"I...like to work, it takes my mind off things."

Susie smiled.

"I can relate...  
>I do so many things at one time, my parents actually have to ORDER ME to stop and relax."<p>

Logan looked at Susie.

"You must have ambitions..."

"Oh, yeah...  
>I want to help wherever I can...but, what I really want is to be a SINGER."<p>

"Singer, huh?...you any good?"

Susie just eyed him.

"Good?  
>Listen to THIS."<p>

Susie began to sing something...which sounded pretty good, almost like a pro."

"That`s good, your a natural."

Susie smiled.  
>Angelica just scoffed.<p>

"I have been practicing, too!"

Angelica then began to sing...but, everyones reaction was different.  
>When she finished, Logan had his ear covered...looking like he was in agonizing pain.<p>

"K-Keep...practicing."

EVeryone laughed at Angelica...whose face turned red with anger.

Phil soon spoke.

"Say...my mom has been talking about taking us on another Wilderness trip next month."

"What about it?" Asked Tommy

"Well, for some reason...she wants to take Logan along."

"How come?" Asked Kimi

"Oh, I don`t know...  
>he said something about wanting to see just how TOUGH he is and if he has good survival skills."<p>

Logan just chuckled at this.

"Your talking to the guy who grew up in the Canadian Wilderness where the Wolves and Bears were at."

Phil smirked.

"So, basicly...your saying you could ace it?"

"Is Reptar green?"

Lil giggled.  
>Kimi then moved closer to Logan.<p>

"Oh, I have NO DOUBTS that Logan could tackle ANYTHING life throws at him..."

Chuckie narrowed his eyes, Logan just sighed.  
>Kimi then got up and walked over to Susie.<p>

"Susie...can I talk to you about something, in "PRIVATE" Said Kimi, gritting her teeth at the last word

Susie caught this sign and stood up the two walked into the Girls Bathroom.

"What`s with THOSE TWO!" Said Tommy

"I don`t know, there`s no understanding girls." Said Phil

[Girls Bathroom]

Kimi and Susie walked into the room.

"Okay, Kim...what`s up!"

Kimi twidled her fingers.

"Well...I did what you said, Last Night."

"Really!  
>so, Did it work!"<p>

"At first it did, but..."

"But, what?" Asked Susie, a little worried

Kimi sighed sharply.

"i caved..."

"What?"

"I CAVED!  
>I Totally and Stupidly CAVED!"<p>

Susie looked at her friend with concern.

"Kimi, I..."

"I really did try to tell him how I felt...  
>but, when I looked into those Beautiful, Blue Eyes...I choked.<p>

I just got scared and said the wrong thing!"

"What did you say?"

"I...I asked him to the dance."

"Did he say "yes?"

"yeah."

Susie smiled.

"Well, then...it isn`t a total loss.

"It isn`t?"

"Yeah...you can tell him during the dance."

Kimi gulped hard.

"You mean...in front of EVERYONE!"

"Kimi...do you LOVE him?"

Kimi looked at her friend.

"Yes...of COURSE I do."

"Then, stop worrying about other people and do what makes YOU happy."

Kimi exhaled sharply.

"okay...your right.

Susie looked at the Japanese Girl.

"you can do this, Kimi..."

Kimi nodded.

"Now, come on...let`s join the others."

The two walked out of the bathroom

As Susie and Kimi approached them, Phil spoke.

"What happened to you two!

"Girl stuff."

Phil sighed.

"whatever..."

just then, some people walked into the Shop...Logan took this moment to get up.

"Okay, Break`s over...time to go to work."

Chuckie and Kimi followed Logan.

[Nightfall]

It was DARK now, and most everyone had gone home...  
>all that was left was Chas Finster, Betty DeVille, Chuckie, Kimi and Logan.<p>

"Well, time to close up shop for the night!" Said Betty

Chas looked around.

"Wow...this place sure is a mess.  
>looks like I`m gonna have to stay here all night."<p>

"But, DAAAAAAAAD!  
>It`s Family Night at home." Said Chuckie<p>

"Sorry, Chuckie...but, this mess won`t clean itself."

Logan thought a bit.

"Mister Finster..."

Chas looked at Logan.

"Why don`t you go on home...I`ll stay here and clean."

"You sure?"

"Sure...I don`t have anything better to do."

"Okay...If you say so, Logan."

Chas grabbed his carkeys.

"Let`s go, kids."

Chuckie left with his Dad.  
>Kimi also left, but took a moment to look back at Logan.<p>

Once the Finster`s were gone, Betty aproached him.

"Well, Good Luck, Logan...  
>I`d stay with you...but, Phil and Lil need help with their grades."<p>

"No problem...I can handle myself."

Betty smiled.

"Okay...LATER, LOGAN!"

The woman soon left, leaving Logan alone.  
>he immediatly went to work, cleaning up the mess left behind by customers.<p>

After a few hours, Logan wads almost done with his work.  
>all that was left to do was lock up the cash register.<p>

as Logan went to the register...three men walked into the shop.

"We`re CLOSED." Said Logan

"don`t worry, kid..."

The man pulls a gun.

"We won`t be long."

Logan just grumbled.

"not again..."

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Logan growled, feeling the urge to really HURT these men.  
>but, to fight THREE MEN at once...it would require MORE than his punches.<p>

And, the security camera`s made this impossible to do without being discovered.

left with little choice, Logan put his hands up.

"Smart kid...  
>Alright, boys...take everything of value."<p>

The two men began to try and unhook the computers.  
>the lead man approached Logan, aiming his gun at his face.<p>

"Now...you mind unlocking the register?"

"it isn`t locked, dimwit."

The man smiled.

"GOOD...that makes my job EASIER."

The man opened the register.  
>he then took out a sack and began to fill it with the money.<p>

one of the other men then noticed the Security Camera`s

"Hey, Maxie!"

"What?"

"we got Cameras...TURN THEM OFF!"

"Sure thing, Joey."

Logan watched at the man called Maxie drew out a knife and cut the wire on a camera, shutting it down he then approached one last Camera and quickly cut the wire, shutting it off.

"OKAY!  
>Camera`s are all off!"<p>

Logan smiled.

"good..."

"Hey!  
>How about you shut-"<p>

SKNIT!  
>SKNIT!<p>

Logan slashed the Lead Man's gun in two with his metal claws.

"...up."

"Tony!"

The two men looked to see Logan kick their leader down.  
>but, they were more scared of the "Long Knives" sticking out of his hands.<p>

Logan glared at them.

"Okay, bubs...WHOSE NEXT!"

one of the men shoots at Logan, hitting him in the forehead.  
>but, Logan remains unfazed by the shot...reguadless that it should of been a CRITICAL HIT.<p>

The bullet fell from his wound and landed on the floor with a CLICKING sound.  
>the bullet was revealed to be crushed, like it colided with an indestructable surface.<p>

The men saw some of Logan`s skull in the wound...it was Metal, instead of bone they then gasped as his flesh began to grow back in a matter of seconds.

Logan looked pretty angry.

"buddy...you have NO IDEA...how much of a BIGGER MISTAKE you just made!"

Logan yelled as he charged after the men, who opened fire at him.  
>ignoring the bullets, logan slashed at their guns...destroying them.<p>

He retacted his claws and punches one man in the face, knocking him out cold.  
>another man took out his knive and slashed at logan, cutting his arm.<p>

But, the cut healed instantly.

Logan kicked the knive out of his hand, then grabbed the men...hold him to his face.

"what...WHAT ARE YOU!"

Logan growled at him, gritting his teeth.

"your WORST NIGHTMARE, bub."

Logan then punched him in the face, knocking him out.  
>he then stood back and exhaled sharply.<p>

"Well...nothing like a good work out to keep a guy in shape."

Logan walked over to a phone and picked it up.

"Now, to call the police..."

[Meanwhile, At the Finster Home]

The Finster Family were all sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"It is nice to have you with us, Chas..." Began Kira

"You work yourself TOO HARD, sometimes."

"Well, I have to work hard to keep our bills paid...  
>(sigh) although, I`m not too sure about leaving Logan alone back there."<p>

"I`m sure he can handle it, Chas."

Kimi sighed sharply at this.  
>she hated to admit it, but SHE herself felt a little worried about Logan.<p>

She knew he could handle himself in a fight...  
>But, that was just ONE TIME...and, she wasn`t sure if Logan could be THAT lucky twice!<p>

Just then, something came on the TV.

"We interrupt this broadcast for BREAKING NEWS.

The local coffee shop of Klaskytown, known as the JAVA LAVA fell victim to a Robbery Attempt just a few hours ago..."

The Finsters (Mainly Kimi) who is absolute shock.

"LOGAN!" Exclaimed Kimi

"Oh, my gosh!" Said Chas

"Official Reports say that NO ONE was seriously hurt.  
>The suspects are in police custody, apparently the clerk managed to subdue them."<p>

Kimi felt relief at this news.  
>Chas immediatly turned the TV off.<p>

"Come on, Let`s get over there!"

Kimi was the first to get up and practically went out the door at full speed.

[Meanwhile, at the Java Lava]

Logan was outside the Coffee House where several Police Cars were gathered.  
>an Officer was questioning him, whil some others lead the arrested robbers away.<p>

"So, they attacked you with Guns and Knives...yet, you beat them with no injuries."

"Yep."

The Officer eyed him.

"And, you weren`t scared or Anything?"

"Nope...After serving the Military, stuff like this doesn`t bother me."

"Oh, I see...  
>Well, I guess that makes sense."<p>

As the men were lead away, one started yelling out something.

"HE ISN`T HUMAN!  
>I shot him Point Blank and it didn`t even hurt him!"<p>

"Yeah!, I cut him with my knife!  
>he just healed himself in like...SECONDS!" Said Another Robber<p>

"I SAW KNIVES POP OUT OF HIS HANDS!, KNIVES!  
>He sliced our guns like BUTTER!, HE`S An ANIMAL!"<p>

The police officers just looked at each other.

"So, where should I recommend them?: Narcotics?...or the Psyche Ward?"

One officer shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe BOTH."

Just then, a car drove up the the JAVA LAVA.  
>The doors opened and the Finster Family got out.<p>

"LOGAN!"

Kimi ran up to Logan.

"ARE YOU OKAY!"

Logan sighed.

"Yeah...I`m fine."

Chas and the other Finsters approached.

"What on earth happened, here!"

an Officer faced Chas.

"You the owner of this establishment?"

"Yes, I am!"

"Well, some men tried to Rob it.  
>it seems they were after the Money and the Computers.<p>

Shots were fired, but no one was seriously hurt."

"How is that possible?"

"If I had to guess...the suspects are LOUSY SHOTS or Your Clerk was good at defending himself.  
>they claim he had "Metal Claws" and could "Heal Himself"...they must be suffering from Nervous Breakdowns."<p>

"What about our stuff?" Asked Kira

"It`s all there...you can check if you want."

"Okay...sure."

The Finsters approached Logan.

"You feeling alright, Logan?" Asked Chas

Logan chuckled.

"yeah...no problem."

Chas sighed.

"Now, I feel terrible about leaving you here..."

"I don`t...  
>If you STAYED, these punks would of ate you for breakfast."<p>

"But, The officer said they were Lousy Shots." Said Chuckie

"Only to someone with Military Training...like ME.  
>besides, they ALSO had Knives and fists...you think your Dad could of avoided all that!"<p>

Chas gulped hard as he thought about this.

"Gee...your right.  
>If I stayed, I would of been a (Gulp) DEAD MAN."<p>

Kimi smiled.

"Then, that means...Logan saved my father`s life!"

Chuckie slapped his face and exhaled.

"oh, god..."

Chas sighed.

"Well...I`d better go check our Inventory, see if everything is all there."

"Okay...I`ll come with you." Said Kira

The adults left, leaving the kids alone.  
>for no apparent reason, Kimi hugged Logan.<p>

"What was that for?"

"Nothing...I was just worried, that`s all.  
>I got so scared when I saw what happened on the news."<p>

Logan huffed.

"Well...sorry to worry you."

Chuckie sighed sharply.  
>he then approached Logan.<p>

"Logan..."

Logan looked at Chuckie.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks about...you know, protecting my dad."

Logan smiled.

"whatever, bub."

The Finster adults soon returned.

"Well, everything is still here...OUR BUSINESS IS SAVED!" Said Chas

"Yes...It is quite a blessing." Added Kira

Logan sighed.

"Well, you guys might as well go back home...I can handle things, here."

"You, sur-"

Logan eyed Chas, who quickly shut up.

"Never mind..."

Kimi approached Logan.

"You sure you`ll be alright?"

"I`m FINE, Kimi...just enjoy yourself."

Kimi sighed.

"Okay...if you say so."

the Finsters soon left and got inside their car.  
>Logan watched the car Drive off, the Police soon left as well.<p>

Logan exhaled as he returned to the Coffee Shop.  
>However, a shadowed figure was watching him from a dark alley.<p>

He smiled evily, exposing his sharp teeth.  
>he then disappeared into the darkness, his evil snicker echoing<p>

[A Few Days Later, The School Dance]

Several kids (along with their Parents) were gathered at the Dance Floor (which was REALLY a Gym)

The Parents were pretty much taking pictures of their kids while the kids themselves tried to ignore the "Constant Flashes" and enjoy themselves.

Logan was standing alone, tugging at his Tuxedo.  
>he grumbled some words taht nobody could understand (which was probably for the best)<p>

Tommy and Lil approached him.

"Hey, Logan...how`s it going?"

"Not very good, Tom.  
>I feel like this "Penguin Suit" is choking me!"<p>

Lil giggled.

"Well, I don`t think a Tanktop and Black Leather Jacket is per the Dress Code, Logan."

"yeah...I know."

Just then, Logan saw Kimi at a table...drinking some Punch.  
>she was dressed in what looked like a Japanese Kamoto, with her hair in a stylized Topknot.<p>

Logan just stared at her awhile...Tommy saw this.

"She`s pretty, ain`t she?"

"yeah...she is."

Tommy smiled.

"You`ve got a thing for her, don`t ya?"

Logan was taken back a little.

"What?...  
>N-No, I DON`T!"<p>

"Oh, I think you do..."

Logan huffed.

"How would YOU know."

"Because, I`ve been there...I`ve been SHY GUY like you."

"I`m not shy."

"then, what is it, Logan?  
>It`s obvious you like Kimi...what are you afraid of?"<p>

Logan sighed.

"I don`t think I`m right for her."

"What makes you say that?" Asked Lil

Logan sighed.

"Well...I`ve dated other girls in the past and...well, it just didn`t work out for me."

Tommy sighed.

"Believe me, man...I know how you feel.  
>I also dated other girls, Even KIMI once."<p>

Logan looked at Tommy.

"And, how did THAT work out for ya?"

Tommy shrugged.

"Nothing too serious...  
>We`re good friends, just...not Boyfriend and Girlfriend.<p>

But, I didn`t know that for sure until I took a chance and gave it a try...  
>I even took another chance like that, and now...I`ve found THE GIRL I love."<p>

Logan chuckled.

"Oh, Really?  
>and who might that be?"<p>

Logan got his answer with Lil kissing Tommy.

"whoa..." Said Logan a little surprised

"Believe us, Logan...  
>someone like this wasn`t easy and it took awhile for us to make it work." Said Lil<p>

"But, we somehow did and now...we`re happy."

Logan sighed.  
>Tommy approached him.<p>

"What we`re TRYING to say...is that Kimi MIGHT be the one for you but, you`ll never know if she is THE ONE, unless you give it a try."

"I`m not sure..."

"I wasn`t either with Lil...  
>But, I made my choice and I haven`t regretted it."<p>

Logan sighed sharply.

"Maybe your right..."

Tommy patted Logan on the shoulder.

"great...  
>and, just so you know...Kimi is the NICEST person I know, she`ll like you."<p>

with that, Tommy and Lil walked off.  
>Logan was left alone with his thoughts.<p>

(("maybe he`s right...  
>maybe I am just being ridiculous.))<p>

Logan looked at Kimi...he then narrowed his eyes.

"well...I always DID like to "take risks..."

Logan walked over to Kimi.  
>the Japanese Girl looked at him, then smiled.<p>

"Hey, Logan..."

Logan smiled.

"Hi, Kim...you feel like dancing?"

"SURE!"

Logan took Kimi`s hand and the two walked onto the dance floor.  
>the two took their place and began to dance Slow and Steady.<p>

Kimi blushed a little, Logan himself felt a little...Strange.  
>Afterall, he could go up against armed gunmen without breaking a sweat<p>

But, this girl...she REALLY made him feel uneasy.

"You alright, Logan?"

Logan nodded.

"yeah...I`m-I`m fine, just fine."

Kimi herself sighed sharply.  
>she realised this may be her LAST CHANCE to tell him.<p>

"Logan..."

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something, something very important."

"What is it?"

Kimi exhaled, trying to find the right words.

"ohhh...it`s complicated."

"Just tell me, Kim."

Kimi sighed.

(("okay...here goes."))

"Logan..."

Logan listened to her.

"I think I love you."

Logan was pretty shocked to hear this.

"What?"

"I love you, Logan...  
>I`m sorry, but...That`s just how I feel."<p>

Logan sighed sharply.

"Actually...I`ve been feeling the same way about you."

Now, it was Kimi`s turn to be shocked.

"You...HAVE!  
>but, I don`t understand...Why Didn`t You Say Something!"<p>

Logan sighed.

"Because I`m a very..."Complicated" person.  
>I was a different man once, and I wasn`t sure if I was the right guy for someone like you."<p>

Kimi looked at him.

"Logan...your NOT a bad person, I know you."

Logan sighed.

"yeah...But, I hardly even know who I am."

Kimi sighed, then looked at him.

"Logan...it doesn`t matter who you used to be.  
>I know who you are now, and I love you with all my heart."<p>

"Kimi, I-"

Kimi kisses Logan on his lips, preventing him from speaking.  
>soon, Logan relaxes and kisses her, the girl he now KNOWS he loves, back.<p>

Chuckie is watching this whole scene from a table.  
>surprisingly, he isn`t angry or even doing anything...he just watches.<p>

Chuckie finally sighs sharply and looks down.

"Hey..."

Chuckie looks up to see Angelica, who is wearing a Purple dress.

"you okay?"

Chuckie shrugs.

"I guess..."

Angelica looks at Kimi and Logan, then back at Chuckie.

"I`m surprised your not prying those two apart." Chuckled Angelica

"Yeah, well...I`m starting to have Second Thoughts about Logan.  
>He kinda saved my Dad`s life one night, and he doesn`t appear to be all that bad..."<p>

"So...you mean that you might have been wrong about him?"

Chuckie sighed.

"Yeah...maybe."

Angelica looks around, then sighs.  
>she looks at Chuckie, who looked ver depressed, then...she smiles.<p>

"Would you...like to dance, Finster?"

Chuckie looked at Angelica.

"Huh?"

"I said: Would you like to dance?"

Chuckie couldn`t BELIEVE what he was hearing...  
>Angelica...THE Angelica Pickles, was asking HIM to dance with her.<p>

"Uhhhhh..."

"Don`t worry, Finster...I don`t bite." Said Angelica, in a flirty voice

"D-D-Don`t you have a date or something?"

"No...I don`t.  
>I`m dateless, too."<p>

"oh..."

Angelica offered her hand.

"Come on...Let`s at least have some fun, while we`re here."

Chuckie wasn`t sure about this (I mean, this WAS Angelica, afterall)  
>but, he shrugged it off and got up from his seat.<p>

The frizzy haired teen held her hand and the two walked onto the dance floor.  
>once they took a place, Angelica looked at Chuckie.<p>

"Now, don`t step on my feet, Finster!"

"I`ll try not, too..."

The two began to dance...  
>after awhile, Chuckie finally spoke.<p>

"Angelica...why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Being NICE.  
>Nice isn`t really your thing..."<p>

"I can be NICE!"

Chuckie eyes her.  
>Angelica just sighed.<p>

"your right...I suppose I do owe you an explaination."

Chuckie waited patiently for Angelica to speak.

"The truth is Fins-, I mean...Chuckie Is that...well, Ummmmm..."

Chuckie listened to her intently.

"What is it?"

Angelica exhaled deeply.

"I think I like you, Chuckie..."

Chuckie looked pretty shocked.

"you what?"

"I know...it sounds CRAZY, even I can`t believe it myself.  
>But, I really do think I like you...maybe even (gulp) L-Love you."<p>

Chuckie sighed sharply.

"How could you love me?...I`m a loser.  
>And, out of all the girls in the world...you are the LAST PERSON I expected to love me, you HATE ME!"<p>

"NO, I DON`T!"

"Then, WHY did you torment me all my life!  
>Ever since we were Kids, you loved to pick on me and my friends...you picked on ME the most."<p>

"I KNOW!  
>And...I`m sorry."<p>

Angelica was looking down, a saddened expression on her face.  
>Chuckie realised she wasn`t faking this.<p>

"Angelica?"

Angelica wiped a tear away.

"Chuckie, I did terrible things to you and the others...  
>But, the only reason I did those things was because I was jealous."<p>

"Jealous?  
>What on earth for?"<p>

"Because, I got everything I wanted as a child...except ONE THING."

"What?"

Angelica teared up.

"My Parents...  
>they were ALWAYS away, they hardly ever spent time with me.<p>

I picked on you and the others because you all had the one thing I didn`t Heck, even YOU had your own father who ALWAYS spent time with you."

Chuckie sighed.

"yeah, he had to...after what happened to-"

Chuckie sighed, unable to finish his sentence.  
>this made Angelica feel even worse.<p>

"Chuckie...I`m sorry."

"It`s okay...  
>My mom got sick, there was nothing that could be-"<p>

"No, not that...I mean what happened in Paris."

Chuckie looked at Angelica.

"Paris?"

Angelica sighed.

"you may not remember, but...I almost did something TERRIBLE to you in Paris."

"What was it?"

Angelica sighed.

"Remember Coco?"

Chuckie thought a bit.

"coco...  
>Hmmmm..."<p>

Chuckie suddenly remembered.

"Wait!, you mean "Coco LaBouche", Kira`s old boss!"

"yeah...her.  
>Because of me, you father almost married her."<p>

Chuckie looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

Angelica sighed.

"Coco needed a Husband and a Child to get her promotion at that Theme Park...  
>I helped her trick your father, out of the promise she`d give me a Float at a parade."<p>

"You did?"

Angleica nodded.

"Yeah...I almost ruined your life for something selfish.  
>I managed to fix things, but I`ll never forget what I almost did to you...I hated myself for years."<p>

Chuckie looked at her.

"Oh, Angelica...it isn`t THAT BAD!  
>I mean...Dad met Kira during that time, right?"<p>

Angelica wipped a tear.

"I guess..."

"Well, if it wasn`t for you...I wouldn`t have Kira as a mom or Kimi as a sister."

Angelica sighed.

"Maybe...but, I still feel terrible."

Chuckie looked at Angelica again.

"Okay, granted...you picked on me and my friends because you were jealous.  
>But...that still doesn`t explain why you suddenly like me."<p>

Angelica looked at him.

"Well...Susie said that when two people fight, it`s because they like each other."

"Yeah...So?"

Angelica sighed.

"So...I picked on you the most, MORE than the others.  
>I didn`t know why before, but...now I do."<p>

Angelica looked into Chuckie`s eyes.

"I think it`s because DEEP DOWN...I loved you and, I think I still do...I was just to STUBBORN to admit it."

Chuckie looked at her, still in disbelief.

"I...I don`t know.  
>It doesn`t make sense for you to love me."<p>

Angelica smiled.

"I know..."

Angelica moved closer to Chuckie, who was a little nervous.  
>Finally, Angelica kissed Chuckie, pressing her lips against his.<p>

Chuckie just stood there...frozen like a statue.  
>Angelica parted and looked at Chuckie.<p>

"Well?"

"You taste like strawberries..."

Angelica chuckled.

"It`s the Lip Gloss."

Angelica looked at Chuckie.

"So...do you love me, Chuck?"

Chuckie looked at Angelica.  
>but, for ths first time...he was seeing her in a WHOLE NEW WAY.<p>

Chuckie finally smiled warmly.

"I`m starting to think...I always did."

Angelica smiled happily, she then kissed him again.

[Meanwhile, in an unknown location]

a man sat at a desk in a dark room.  
>he pressed a button on a Computer, which triggered something.<p>

"I have you data you sent...are you SURE it`s accurate?" Asked the Man

"Yes...I am" Said a distorted voice

"You do realise I have to be sure...  
>Public Support is very low, and we need to AVOID as many unnessesary mistakes as possible."<p>

"What does it matter?  
>The point is, the boy`s DNA has tested Positive.<p>

and, if HE is positive...there may be more in town."

The mystery caller than chuckled.

"And, who knows!...you may even find what YOU have been searching for, there."

"that`s a SLIM chance."

"Like I said: What Does It Matter?...  
>surely the test results Is sent is MORE THAN ENOUGH to inspect that town."<p>

The man nodded.

"Yes...it is."

"Good!  
>then, I hope to speak to you soon...General Wrath."<p>

The feed is cut, the man then stand up.  
>the light of the moon reveals him to be an Adult Male in a uniform with patch marked "MRD"<p>

He bore scars on his face that looked like he was cut by THREE DAGGERS.  
>Wrath narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, anger and hate seething within him.<p>

He then pressed a button on his desk.  
>after a few minutes, an armed soldier ran in.<p>

"You call, General?"

"Yes...  
>Assemble a squad, we`re going to handle a "Problem" in a local town."<p>

"which town is is, sir?"

Wrath grinned evily.

"Klaskytown."


	5. City Invasion

Rugrats/All Grown Up copyright Klasky-Csupo

X-Men copyright Marvel

Mutant Nation Chapter 05: City Invasion

[Klaskytown, The Next Day]

Kimi walked into the kitchen to fix some breakfast.  
>there, she saw her brother, Chuckie...who was already eating something.<p>

"Hey, Chuckie..."

Chuckie looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Kimi."

Kimi sat next to Chuckie.

"So...about last night, at the dance.  
>you, uhhhh...saw me and Logan, right?"<p>

Chuckie shrugged.

"yeah...I did."

"And?..."

"And, I don`t have a problem with it."

Kimi eyed him.

"You don`t."

"No, I don`t...  
>I mean, I DID at first...But, I got over it."<p>

Kimi smiled.

"Good.  
>I`m glad to see that you decided to GROW UP."<p>

Kimi hugged Chuckie.

"Well, not FULLY...  
>I`m still gonna keep an eye on you two whenever he`s in your room."<p>

"Chuckie..." Said Kimi, Sternly

"Kidding...sort of."

At that moment, their parents walked up.

"Morning, kids..."

Chuckie and Kimi waved.

"You two better get going, school will start soon."

Chuckie and Kimi got up and grabbed their backpacks.  
>they took one last bite of their breakfast, then walked out the door.<p>

[Meanwhile, at Angelica`s House]

Angelica was brushing her hair in her room, humming a tune.  
>at that moment, her mother walked in her room.<p>

"Angelica, you need to get ready for school..."

Angelica put her brush down.

"All ready, mother."

Angelica grabbed her backpack.

"My, you seem to be in a GOOD MOOD." Said Charlotte

"Well, considering I have a new boyfriend...I am pretty happy."

"Really!  
>that`s great!, whose the lucky guy?"<p>

Angelica smiled.

"Chuckie..."

Charlotte looked at her.

"Finster?"

Angelica eyed her mother.

"Is there ANOTHER Chuckie?"

"Oh!, well...interesting."

"Aren`t you happy?"

"Oh, I AM!  
>Just a little surprised, that`s all."<p>

Angelica shrugged.

"Well...I suppose it is shocking.  
>Heh, Savannah and her "Brat Pack" certainly was."<p>

"Well, I am very proud of you, sweetheart...choosing an average guy over a popular one.  
>you know, when I was your age, I could of had PLENTY of cool guys..."<p>

Charlotte then chuckled.

"But, I chose Drew...I thought his "Nerdiness" was so CUTE."

"Hmmm...I feel the same way about Chuckie."

Angelica then looked at her mom.

"Speaking of dad...how is he taking it?"

"Oh, give him some time...he`ll wrap his mind around it."

Angelica smiled.

"Well, later, mom."

Angelica walked out her room.

"BYE, SWEETIE!"

[Later, At School]

Chuckie and Kimi approached the school grounds.  
>it was there, that they met up with Tommy and Dil.<p>

"Hey, guys!" Said Chuckie

Tommy and Dil waved.

"hey, Chuck, Kim."

"You two waiting on the others?" Asked Kimi

"Yeah...it shouldn`t take long."

Just then, Phil and Lil walked up followed by Angelica and Susie.

"Hey, Chuckie..." Said Angelica in a romantic voice

Chuckie blushed and waved.

"Hey..."

"So, guys...where is Logan.  
>he`s usually the first one here."<p>

As if to answer Susie`s question, Logan soon walked up to them.

"Hey, Logan...what`s u-"

"SHHHHHHH!" Said Logan, quieting Phil

"What?"

"When I got up this morning, something didn`t feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"I don`t know.  
>I just feel like something is going to happen today...something BAD."<p>

"Like a "Premonition?" Said Susie

"Something like that..."

Angelica eyed Susie.

"Excuse me, but...WHAT THE HECK IS A PREMO-WHATEVER!"

"PREMONITION...  
>It`s what happens when some senses something negative will happen, with no explaination why."<p>

"Which is ALOT being Psychic." Said Dil

Kimi approached Logan.

"Don`t worry, Logan...I`m sure it`s nothing."

Logan sighed.  
>but, he suddenly smelled something.<p>

"What is it?"

Logan sniffed.

"I smell something..."

Lil glared at Phil.

"did you forget to wear deodorent, again?"

"NO!"

"It`s not Phil!  
>It`s...something else."<p>

Angelica eyed him.

"I don`t understand, what are yo-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The group are knocked down by a massive tremor.  
>Angelica was now screaming continuously at a high pitch.<p>

Logan was the first to get up.

"What was that!" Exclaimed Kimi

"Was it an Earthquake!" Said Susie

Logan narrowed his eyes.

"No...It was TOO SUDDEN to be a quake."

Another Bang was heard from a distance, followed by another.  
>everyone was still for a moment...Then, a massive cargo plane flew in the sky.<p>

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" Exclaimed Phil

Susie looks at it.

"Looks like a Cargo Plane, like what the military has."

Susie then noticed something.

"wait a second..."

Susie grabbed something from her backpack.  
>she looked through a pair of binoculars.<p>

"M...R...D."

"MRD?  
>What the heck is an "MRD!" Said Angelica<p>

Logan gritted his teeth.

"trouble..."

Suddenly, armored vehicles with the same "MRD" logo drove up.  
>the doors opened and several troopers marched out, holding assault rifles.<p>

"We have to get out of here...NOW!"

"How come!" Said Kimi

The troopers fired their guns at them, which only narrowly missed their feet.

"that`s why..." Said Logan to the Freaked Out kids

Logan sweep kicked the ground, sending some dust at the troopers.

"COME ON, LET`S GO!"

Logan and the others immediatly run at fast as they can.

"HALT!"

The Troopers chase after them.

"WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS!"

"No time to worry about that now!  
>If we can get to the school, we MIGHT be safe."<p>

By the time the group arrived, they saw that MRD troopers were already at the school they were tackling various school kids to the ground and placing shackles on them.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Exclaimed Susie

But, before anyone could answer...MRD Troopers surrounded them.

"HALT!  
>there is no where to run."<p>

Logan glared at them.  
>an MRD Trooper scanned him with his helmet`s visor.<p>

"Omega Level threat identified."

"TAKE HIM OUT!"

a trooper fired his gun, which hit Logan right in the head.

"LOGAAAAAAAAAAN!" Shrieked Kimi

Kimi ran over to Logan`s still body.

"LOGAN!  
>NO!, WAKE UP, LOGAN!"<p>

Kimi tried to wake him, but to no avail.  
>she finally glared at the troopers, then got up.<p>

"YOU FREAKING JERKS!  
>YOU KILLED HIM, YOU KILLED MY BOYFRIEND!"<p>

Kimi charged after him, but a trooper struck her with the broadside of his gun.

"KIMI!" Exclaimed Chuckie

Another trooper performed a scan.  
>he then pointed his gun at Dil.<p>

"YOU!, don`t move...your coming with us."

Tommy stood in front of Dil.

"YOUR NOT TAKING MY BROTHER, ANY-WHERE!"

"Stand aside, kid...this doesn`t concern you."

"LIKE HECK IT DOES!"

The troopers cocked their guns and approached them.  
>but, Logan suddenly grabbed his gun and tore it away.<p>

He smashed it to pieces and glared at him.

"LOGAN!  
>YOUR...YOUR OKAY!" Said Kimi<p>

Another trooper shot Logan in the head, again.  
>but, Logan remained on his feet...shrugging off the attack.<p>

Kimi and the others just stared at the open wound on Logan`s head they could see what looked like METAL under his flesh...which soon grew back.

Teh other troopers all aimed their guns at logan.

"CODE RED!, CODE REEEEEED!"

Logan glared at them and cletched his fists.

"should of called in sick today, bub..."

SKNIT!  
>SKNIT!<p>

Metal claws pop out between Logan`s knuckles.

"cuz` your gonna need bed rest after I`m done with you."

The troopers fired, but Logan ignored the bullets he just rushed over and slashed at the guns in two, he then kicked the men down.

The others watched in shock and terror as Logan fought the troopers.

Logan slashed the guns of the last few men.  
>he then retracted his claws and punched one man, while striking the last with his elbow<p>

The others watched as his injuries healed instantly.

"Logan...what?-"

Just then, several more troopers rushed over.  
>Logan popped out his claws again, glaring at the approaching troopers.<p>

"we have to get into the building...we`re vunerable in the open."

"But, Logan-"

"FOLLOW MY LEAD!"

Logan charged forward, yelling out loud.  
>He slashed them, destroying their guns and knocking them down.<p>

"COME ON!"

The others followed the "Path" Logan made.  
>they soon reached the school enterance and locked the door behind them.<p>

Logan looked through a window...sadly, the MRD shot through it.

"LOGAN!"

Logan grounded as he hed his head.  
>a crushed bullet fell from his face and landed on the ground...his injury soon healed.<p>

"dang it...that really hurts!"

More shots were fired.  
>Logan and the others ran deeper into the now empty halls of the school.<p>

After getting some distance away, they stopped to catch their breath.

"okay...WHAT IN THE FREAKING HECK IS GOING ON!" Exclaimed Angelica

"Yeah, Angelica`s right!  
>What was with the shooting and the slashing!" Said Chuckie<p>

Logan exhaled.

"Alright, long story short: Their the MRD...otherwise known as the MUTANT RESPONSE DIVISION."

"Mutants?" Said Lil

"Mutants are humans...who are born with Special Powers."

"HA!  
>I KNEW THEY WERE REAL!" Exclaimed Dil<p>

the others ignored Dil

"so...your one of these Mutants?"

Logan sighed.

"yeah..."

"Okay...then, what are the MRD?" Asked Phil

"Mutant Hunters.  
>They hunt down Mutants, either to Arrest them or Destroy them."<p>

"Why?"

Logan scoffs.

"because their MUTANTS...no other reason than that."

Susie scoffed.

"Sheesh, they sound like a bunch of RACISTS to me!"

"That is one way to out it."

Tommy frowned.

"Why did they try to take Dil?"

"Dunno...maybe they think he`s a mutant."

"Wouldn`t be surprised if he is...he`s WEIRD enough." Said Angelica

Logan got up and sighed.

"Well, we`d better get going...  
>It`s only a matter of time before those "mardies" catch up with us."<p>

"How can we get away from them?" Asked Susie

Logan groaned.

"I don`t know...  
>But, staying still certainly won`t help us any."<p>

Logan marched forward, the others followed him.  
>it was deathly quiet within the halls...so quiet, their footsteps echoed<p>

"never thought I`d say this...but, I sorta miss loud chaos of school.  
>all this QUIET and SILENCE is seriously creeping me out!" Said Lil<p>

Logan huffed.  
>He approached a door that lead to the gym.<p>

"Hmmmm...  
>You know, we might be able to sneak back into town from the exit here."<p>

"Worth a shot!" Said Phil

Logan opened the door...but, everyone gasped as what they saw.  
>bodies of various MRD Troopers were scattered everywhere.<p>

What REALLY got the others (except Logan) freaked was the smears of blood.

"oh my god..." Said Angelica

Logan approached one dead trooper and examined it.  
>the body`s uniform had claw marks on it...claw marks that were small and grouped in fives.<p>

"Something killed these guys...something with CLAWS, but not like mine."

Logan then sniffed the air.

"and, it`s still in here..."

The others began tp panic and looked around franticly.

"What if...that THING gets us!" Exclaimed Angelica

Logan popped out his claws.

"It won`t even get close..."

"TOUGH TALK FOR A RUNT..." Said an echoed voice

The others now looked around, trying to find the source of the voice Logan just sniffed the air...he then looked up at a Basketball Basket...

someone was perched on it, but was hidden in shadows.  
>the others saw this...then, all grouped together near Logan.<p>

Logan could make out a pair of hands...with sharp, hook-shaped fingernails.

"creed..." Said Logan darkly

The figure leaped down and landed in front of the group.  
>he was revealed to be a blonde teen in a trenchcoat...<p>

He had a look in his eyes that was "Psychotic" and his teeth look pretty sharp.

"Hey there, Jimmy..."

Logan snarled at him, it was clear that Logan DID NOT like this guy.

"What are you doing here, Victor!"

Victor just chuckled.

"Now, that`s rude...  
>Is that anyway to treat your "Big Brother?"<p>

The others were shocked at this, Logan was angrier.

"YOUR NO BROTHER OF MINE!"

"Oh, I see...your still upset over what happened YEARS AGO.  
>Honestly, Jimmy...when will you let that go?"<p>

"LET IT GO!  
>You killed my Best Friend and Girlfriend...and, i`m suppose to "Let it go!"<p>

"Does it really matter?  
>we would of outlived them, anyway..."<p>

Logan growled at him.

"I didn`t think you could go any lower, creed..."

Victor raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you bring the Mardies, here!"

"Me?...Bring the MRD?  
>HA! HA!, Don`t be stupid...I hate those guys as much as the next mutant."<p>

"Then, WHY are they here?"

"Who knows...I certainly don`t.  
>I`ve been tracking you for weeks, waiting for the right time to strike at you."<p>

Victor grinned, exposing his sharp teeth.

"This seems as good time as any...  
>Hopefully, your time with these humans hasn`t made you "Soft."<p>

"I`LL SHOW YOU SOFT!"

Logan charges after Creed, who himself advaced towards him.

"LOGAN!" called out Kimi

Logan tries to strike, but Victor is faster.  
>he slashes at Logan`s face, who stepped back...holding his scarred face.<p>

"NO!"

Logan glares at Victor, whose scars soon heal...Victor grinned.

"Your getting SLOW, bro...what happened to that "Ultimate Weapon" I used to know."

Logan rushed after him, But Victor grabs him by the neck and slams him against the floor.  
>he then raised him up into the air and began to squeeze his throat, choking him.<p>

"Gotta enjoy our HEALING FACTORS, Runt...I`m gonna enjoy Killing you for WEEKS!"

Logan struggled, but the lack of air made it hard to focus.

"LET HIM GO!, YOU`LL KILL HIM!" Shouted Susie

"That`s the IDEA." Said Victor

Kimi narrowed her eyes, she wasn`t going to stand by any longer.  
>she looked around and spotted the body of an MRD Trooper.<p>

She immediatly ran towards it and knelt down.

"Kimi!, What are you doing!" Exclaimed Lil

"just hold on a moment.."

Kimi searched through the Trooper`s belt.  
>she find what looks like a Policeman Nightstick.<p>

She presses a button...which activates an Electrical Charge, much to her surprise.

Kimi then grins.  
>she rushes over to Victor, who is still choking Logan.<p>

Yelling, she plunges the electrical club into Victor`s back.  
>Victor yells out in pain as he is electricuted, creating blinding flashes.<p>

"LET...HIM...GOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"KIMI!" EXclaimed Chuckie

Victor finally releases Logan, who drops onto the ground and coughs violently Victor fell to his knees in pain, panting heavily.

Unfortunently, for Kimi...her nightstick shorted out from a Power Overload.  
>Victor looked at her angrily, growling like an Animal.<p>

Kimi tried to turn the Nightstick back on...but, failed.

"For that...I`ll kill you SLOWLY and, use your bones as a TOOTH PICK!"

Kimi hit Victor across the face with the Nightstick...but, this just makes Victor MAD.

"cute...now, you die."

Kimi turns to run, but Victor grabs her.  
>Kimi screams as Victor restrains her and puts his claws at her neck.<p>

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Shouted Chuckie

Victor just looks at him evily.

"Come any closer...and, she gets the "Ultimate Shave."

Chuckie and the others stood still, terrified at what he`ll do.

Suddenly...Victor cries out in pain, thus releasing Kimi Logan apparently snuck up behind him and stabbed him in the back.

Logan rips his claws out and jumped back as Victor swiped at him.  
>The others see Victor`s injury heal instantly...much like Logan does.<p>

Logan wields is Claws defensively, glaring at victor.

"Touch her again...and, I`ll take your head off!"

Victor snickers.

"You haven`t done stuff like that since the OLD DAYS..."

"Those days are DONE, Victor...i`ve changed."

"Yes...and, I`ve often wondered about that."

Victor`s mood changed from Sadistic...to angry.

"Why did you walk out on me all those years ago, Jimmy?"

Logan and Victor now circled around each other...like Jungle Cats.

"We used to be a TEAM, you an I...we were UNSTOPPABLE!  
>All the battles we faced, your wars we fought, the enemies we conquered..."<p>

"Yeah...So?"

"So?...SO!  
>SO, YOU ABANDONED ME!<br>ME!, your own Brother...why?"

Logan glared at him.

"Because, CREED...you couldn`t stop!  
>I did what I did because I had to, You did what you did because you ENJOYED IT!"<p>

"Is there a difference?"

"YES!, THERE IS!  
>I cared about protecting people...all you cared about was your NEXT VICTIM."<p>

"Don`t talk like your one of them...because, YOUR NOT!  
>deep down, you know your just like me: a Monster."<p>

Logan glared at Victor...who just smiled.

"And, I will ALWAYS be around to remind of what you are."

Logan charged angrily at him.  
>THIS TIME, he slashed at victor`s chest and knocked him down.<p>

Logan pinned Victor to the floor before he could get up and raised a Metal claw at Victor.

Victor just smiled at this.

"go ahead...do it.  
>kill me...you know you WANT TO."<p>

Logan glared at him.

"Yeah...I do."

Logan growled.  
>he then retracted his claws and punched Victor hard in the face...knocking him out cold.<p>

"But, I`m not like you."

Logan looked back to his friends, Chuckie was kneeling to Kimi...who was in a state of shock.

Concerned, Logan ran up to them.

"Kimi...you alright?"

Kimi looked at Logan, she looked like she was ready to cry.  
>she finally got up and hugged him tightly, crying a little.<p>

"He was...g-gonna kill me!"

Logan hugged her.

"yeah...I know."

"Is it true that Victor Guy is you brother?" Asked Tommy

Logan parted from Kimi and sighed.

"Sort of...He's my HALF-BROTHER.  
>though, I really wish he wasn`t any relation to me At ALL!"<p>

"Wait a minute..." Began Chuckie

"When you first came along, you said you didn`t have any family."

"I don`t...Victor ceased to be my "Brother" YEARS AGO.  
>and, sometimes...I don`t think he ever was."<p>

Kimi looked at him.

"The things Victor said...about you and him, they can`t possably be-"

"I told you I used to be a "Different Man."  
>but, even back then...I wasn`t like him."<p>

"No arguement there."

Logan huffed.

"Come on...we have to get back home to Csupo Street."

"How come?" Asked Angelica

"Because the MRD won`t stop until they`ve captured or killed EVERY MUTANT in town...  
>besides, They`ve seen you guys with me...and, they`ll do anything to get to me."<p>

Logan Then looked at his friends.

"That INCLUDES taking your parents hostage to draw me out."

The others were now scared.

"oh, my god...  
>They wouldn`t do that, would they!" Exclaimed Lil<p>

"Trust me...they`ve done WORSE."

The friends looked at on another, then back at Logan.

"So...what`s the plan?"

"Simple...we`re going to get to your Families BEFORE that Mardies then, you guys will stay somewhere safe...Until I can fix this problem."

Logan turned and marched off, the others followed him.

Once they were outside...they saw that their once peaceful town looked more like a WAR ZONE.  
>MRD vehicles and troopers were EVERYWHERE, with various Adults, Teens and even Kids being lead away in shackles.<p>

"oh, man...this reminds me of grandpa`s old War Stories." Began Tommy

"I didn`t think it was much back then, but to see it..."

"Trust me...this is NOTHING compared to World War II." Said Logan

"How do you know that?" Asked Chuckie

Logan was silent.

"I just KNOW, Okay?  
>Now, COME ON!...the longer we stay here, the more we risk getting caught."<p>

The group snuck past the MRD, hiding behind Bushes and Trees.  
>they soon sprint behind an abandoned car...then, headed for an alley.<p>

they all ran deeper into the city, doing their best to stay in the shadows.

"You know...  
>if our lives wasn`t being threatened...this would be SO COOL, right now."<p>

"Shut it, DIL!" Snapped Angelica

"I have to agree with the "Queen of Mean", here...  
>Be quiet, Dil...you`ll expose our position." Said Logan<p>

"Okay...but, I`m just saying-"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shushed Lil

Dil crossed his arms.  
>The group continued on their way.<p>

They soon escaped the City and entered the neighborhood where they all lived.

Unfortunetly...their were MRD vehicles here, too!

"Oh, No!  
>Those "Mardies" are ALREADY HERE!" Exclaimed Susie<p>

Logan growled.

"Come On, We`ve got to hurry!"

They all ran down the street.  
>by the time they reached their homes...they saw their parents in handcuffs, being lead to a helicopter.<p>

"MOM!, DAD!" Shouted the others

Their parents all looked at them.

"KIDS!, RUN!" shouted the parents.

The parents were put in the helicopter, which began to take off.  
>Logan popped out his claws and ran forward.<p>

as the helicopter rose up, Logan ran onto an MRP truck and leaped for the Helicopter his Claws dug into the metal door and after climbing onto a rail, he tore a hole into it.

"Let them go!" Shouted Logan

The parents looked at Logan in shock.  
>However, a man approached Logan...a man with a scarred face.<p>

"Hello, Wolverine..."

Logan was wide eyed, then angry.

"Col. Wrath..."

"It`s GENERAL, now."

Logan glared at him.

"Let them go, NOW!"

"Sorry, I can`t do that.  
>they are under arrest for questioning...as are the children."<p>

Wrath then took out a rifle and aimed it at Logan.

"And, I am afraid this is a HUMANS ONLY flight...No Mutants Allowed."

BANG!

Wrath shoots Logan point blank in the face.  
>the shock of the blast knocked Logan out of the helicoper...which is already pretty high off the ground.<p>

"LOGAN!" Exclaimed Kira

Logan yells as he falls.  
>he lands hard on a nearby car, crushing it.<p>

"MY CAR!" Exclaimed Drew Pickles

Wrath just grins as the helicopter flies off.  
>Logan struggles to get him, his bones aching a little.<p>

"ohhhh...that hurt."

"LOGAN!"

Logan looks to see Kimi and the others being restrained by MRD Troopers they are shackled and lead into an armored vehicle, which shuts it`s door tightly.

"KIMI!"

Logan approached the vehicle.  
>but, the truck`s laser fires at from...knocking him into Tommy`s house.<p>

"Direct hit, sir." Said a Trooper on his Radio

"fire again...I don`t want him getting up from that one." replied Wrath

"Yes, sir."

The truck fires at the house, causing it to fall apart on top of Logan.

"Target has been neutralized, sir."

"Exellent..."

Kimi hears this and thrashes around.

"NO!, LOGAN!"

a Trooper places a device against her neck and injects her with something.  
>Kimi begins to feel very drowsy, her eyes getting heavy.<p>

"lo...gaaaaaaan."

Kimi soon passes out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO KIMI!" Exclaimed Susie

"Same thing we`ll do to all of you."

The troopers sedate the other kids.  
>the truck then drives off, followed by others MRD trucks.<p>

[Later, at a Secret MRD Facility]

Gen. Wrath presses a button on a computer...someone soon responds.

"Yes?"

"The mission was a success.  
>we captured ALOT of Mutants, including the one you told me about."<p>

"Good...I knew you would be successful."

"On an added note, I-,er...WE found Wolverine in the area."

"Oh?...you did?"

"Yes...  
>and, he was in the company of some humans who apparently have knowledge of his Mutant Status.<br>we have taken the children and their families prisoner to question them further on what they know."

"And, what about Wolverine?"

Wrath sighed.

"We encountered resistance...but, fought back.  
>it seems he has been neutralize, but we`re not certain."<p>

"Well, in that case...you had better prepare for an attack.  
>if he is INDEED allied with humans, he will certainly attempt a rescue."<p>

Wrath smiled.

"Yes...I KNOW."

The mystery man chuckled.

"Good luck, then..."

The feed is cut off.  
>Gen. Wrath then gets up from his chair and walks out of his office.<p>

Later, he enters a metal room with a single cell.  
>the guards deactivate the energy barrier, allowing Wrath inside.<p>

He faces the Pickles, Finster, DeVille and Carmichael partents and their kids.  
>who are sitting on a metal slab hanging from the wall and looked terrified.<p>

"Now...tell the the truth about WOLVERINE." Said Wrath, threatening

[Meanwhile, Back in Klaskytown]

all is quiet in Csupo Street.  
>Tommy Pickles house now lies in ruins, nothing but rubble and broken glass.<p>

just then, the ground shifts a little.  
>suddenly, an arm tears through the rubble, followed by Three metal blades that rips between the knuckles.<p> 


	6. Wolverine's Revenge

Rugrats/All Grown Up copyright Klasky-Csupo

X-Men copyright Marvel

* * *

><p>Mutant Nation<p>

Chapter 06: Wolverine`s Revenge

[Klasky Town, Csupo Street]

Logan manages to claw his way out of the rubble and reach open air.  
>his body was pretty damaged, so much so that most of his Metal Skeleton could be seen<p>

But, it only takes a few minutes or so for his flesh to completely regenerate.

Logan wipes some blood that his seeping from his mouth.  
>he then notices that one of his legs is numb...futher examination shows it is limp.<p>

Logan realise it must had been dislocated when the house fell on him.  
>he then hisses in his teeth as he grabs his limp leg with both hands.<p>

preparing himself for the pain that is to come, he quickly jerks it back in place.

"!"

Logan yell echos loudly, sounding more like a Wild Animal`s primal scream than anything human.

After flexing his leg, Logan gets up to stand.  
>His clothes were extremely torn up, so he rips off his shirt and the legs of his pants.<p>

Logan theb looks around and sees grey clouds in the sky...shrouding a devastated town.

Logan growls in his throat.

"wrath..."

Logan sniffs the air and smells someone approaching from behind.  
>he quickly turns, popping out his claws at whoever is behind him.<p>

The razor edge of his claws are just inches away from the face of a green haired teen.

"HEY-HEY, BE COOL!  
>It`s only ME!" Said the Teen<p>

"And, just WHO are you?" Said Logan darkly

"My name is Z...I`m a friend of Kimi Finster."

Logan retracts his claws.

"kimi..." said Logan, deep in thought

Z soon calmed down as Logan relaxed.

"I, uhhhh...saw what happened.  
>I saw what you tried to do for Kimi and the others...I still can`t believe you survived all that."<p>

Logan smiled weakly.

"I`m a fast healer."

"Yeah...I noticed."

Logan looked around.

"Are the MRD still around?"

"No...their not.  
>those jerks left hours ago...now, we`re all doing Clean Up."<p>

Logan walked over and knelt down to some tire tracks...Z approached him.

"That`s the truck that took Kimi and her friends away."

Logan picks up some gravel and sniffs it.

"What is it?"

"There is a faint scent of PINE on this gravel...it obviously came from the mardies armored truck."

"What`s so great about that?"

"This paticular pine scent only comes from the forest in Canada."

"Is that where they took Kimi and her friends?"

"Given how STRONG the scent is...it has to be their base."

"But...Canada is a few states away!"

Logan stood up.

"I`ll get there...My motercycle is pretty fast."

"Even with a bike, it`ll take you a while."

Logan huffed.

"then, I had better get moving."

Logan walked off towards his house, Z followed him.  
>once they reached the house, Logan approached his garage and opened it.<p>

"Excuse me..."

Logan shut the door on Z.  
>Z just sat back and waited.<p>

After a few minutes, the door opened.  
>and, Logan stood wearing a Armless Yellow and Blue Spandex Costume with Black Stripes and Blue GlovesBoots

"Whoa!, what`s that!"

"Just a suit I wear when I`m "Working."

Logan pushes his Bike out of the garage.

"Must be some job..."

Logan chuckles.

"you have NO IDEA."

"So...what are you gonna do?"

"I`m going to the MRD facility...and, i`m getting my friends out of there."

"Do you need any help?"

"Yeah...Help me by staying here."

"But-"

"Z, You won`t last a MINUTE out there...I can."

Z ponders this.

"I don`t know...  
>Your pretty tough, but...are you SURE you can do it alone?"<p>

Logan nodded.

"Yes...I`m sure.  
>I can do it because I`m the best there is at what I do...and, what I do "Isn`t very nice."<p>

Z sighed.

"I wish I could help you better..."

"You can if you stay here in town and help people."

"Okay...sure thing."

Logan pulled his cowled mask over his head, which resembled white lens in wolf ears.  
>as Logan revved his Motercycle, Z approached him.<p>

"Say...I never caught your name."

Logan didn`t look at him, he just narrowed his eyes.

"My name...is WOLVERINE."

Logan/Wolverine drives off out of his driveway and into the road.  
>Z watched as he disappeared down the street, picking up speed as he drove off.<p>

"wolverine?"

[MRD Facility, Canada]

The Pickles, Finsters, DeVilles and Carmichaels all sat in their cell...unsure of what to think.

"my god...I still can`t believe that man shot Logan in the face." Said Kira, obviously in shock

Kimi looked at her mother.

"Don`t worry, mom...Logan is okay.  
>Apparently, Logan has an "Unbreakable Skull" or something."<p>

"Un...breakable?"

"Yeah!  
>He`s one of those Mutants." Began Phil<p>

"See, Mutants are humans born with powers and, these MRD guys apparently hate Mutants and want to lock them up...or worse."

"That sounds HORRIBLE!  
>what kind of heartless people would oppress those who are different!" Said Didi<p>

"Kinda reminds me of some OTHER people I read about in some history books" Said Lucy

Tommy sighed.

"What`s wrong, Tommy?" Asked Chuckie

Tommy looked up.

"I`m just worried about Dil...  
>ever since they took him away to do their "Testing", I have been worried sick."<p>

Chuckie sighed sharply.

"yeah...I know, I`m worried too."

Everyone then looked to see Betty DeVille at the cell door.

"Hey, You!...Yeah, You!, The "G. WANNABE"  
>look, could you be a little decent and give us something to eat!<p>

Because, We`ve been here for DAYS and even I am getting tired of BREAD and WATER!  
>so, could you maybe get us a little meat and veggies, some milk and, maybe something to read-"<p>

"QUIET IN THERE!"

a guard presses a button, which energized the Cell Door and shocks Betty.

"OW!" Shouted Betty

"Well, SAME TO YOU, BUDDY!"

Betty walked back to the others and sits down.

"dang..."

"Cheer up, mom...you did your best." Said Lil

"Thanks sweetie...  
>but, we`re still no closer to getting out of here."<p>

Chas was shaking a little...  
>apparently the stress of the situation was getting to him.<p>

"dad...you okay?" Asked Chuckie

"Not really, son...I`m not the kind of guy who handles stress very well.  
>Heck, I went to pieces when you were born, so...something like THIS worries me."<p>

Angelica sighed sharly, holding her arms.

"Sweetie?  
>what`s wrong?" Asked Charlotte<p>

"Oh...I`m just worried that`s all.  
>I`m not sure if we`ll ever get out of here."<p>

Kimi was silent, but then spoke.

"We`ll get out."

Susie looked at Kimi.

"How do you know that, Kimi?  
>I mean, I`m always optimistic...but, things REALLY look bad, right now."<p>

Kimi maintained her calmness.

"we`ll get out...  
>Because, I know that Logan is alive and he`ll save us."<p>

"How can he?"

"I don`t know...but, he will.  
>he won`t stop until he`s rescued us."<p>

"But, how do you know that?" Said Angelica

"I just know."

Angelica sighed sharply.

"I hope your right."

Just then, there energized celldoor deactivated.  
>they all saw Gen. Wrath walk into their cell.<p>

"I`m getting tired of the games...tell me what you know about Wolverine, NOW!"

Kimi glared at him.

"We already told you...we don`t know what your talking about."

"Oh, I think you do...your just not telling us."

Wrath approached them.

"We have seen all of you in the company of Wolverine.  
>Now, tell us what you know of him...I know you must know something."<p>

"We know he`s a hero." Said Susie

Wrath narrowed his eyes.

"Then, you have been misinformed." Began Wrath

"Wolverine is a very DANGEROUS Mutant and must be taken down."

Kimi glared at Wrath.

"He...Is...NOT."

Wrath glared at her, his face a few feet from hers.

"YES!...He IS.  
>where do you think I got these scars!"<p>

"Cut yourself shaving?" Said Angelica with a laugh

Wrath glared at her.

"I don`t care what you say...  
>Logan protected us, your men tried to kill us.<p>

Even if we DID know more about him...we would NEVER tell you." Said Kimi sternly

Wrath looked at Kimi, then smiled.

"Oh...I think you will."

Wrath snapped his fingers.  
>with that, his men walked over and grabbed Kimi.<p>

"HEY!, LET ME GO!"

"KIMI!" Exclaimed Chuckie

The MRD Troopers shackles Kimi and lead her away.

"Where are you taking her!" Demanded Kira

"You all had you chance to come clean...  
>Now...I am forced to take "Drastic Action."<p>

"If you hurt her, we`ll-"

"SHe will not be harmed...MUCH, anyway."

Wrath and his men left.  
>Kira ran after them, but the energy door turned on...knocking her back.<p>

"KIRA!"

Chas ran up and helped his Wife.  
>Kira muttered something in Japanese, then got up.<p>

"kimi..." said Chuckie, who was now worried

a door opened and Kimi was taken inside a room.  
>the troopers then put her into a metal chair and locked her in metal restraints.<p>

Wrath approached Kimi, who struggled.

"What...WHAT IS THIS THING!"

"Just something we use for interrogation...

it sends electrical pulses through your body, which reacts to your nervous system...  
>think of the WORST PAIN you have ever felt...then, multiply it TEN FOLD."<p>

Kimi was now getting nervous Wrath, however...continued to talk.

"It will start out small at first...  
>But, it will soon get stronger as it progresses.<p>

Of course, you can avoid this entirely...if you tell me what you know about Wolverine."

Kimi looked at him.

"come closer..."

Wrath moved closer to her.  
>Kimi then spat in his face...which made a trooper hit her in the gut.<p>

Wrath wiped the spit off his face, then glared at her.

"You young fool, can`t you understand?  
>Logan is a MUTANT...and, All Mutants are Freaks and Monsters."<p>

Kimi groaned as she recovered from her pain.  
>she then raised her head up and glared at wrath.<p>

"The only FREAK...and MONSTER, that I see here...is YOU."

Wrath eyed her.

"So...is that your final decision?"

Kimi just smiled, despite her pain.

"Do your worst, General...

But, know this: Logan may be a Mutant...but, he is ALSO my boyfriend.  
>He`s going to find me...and, when he does...he is going to TEAR YOU APART!"<p>

Wrath narrowed his eyes.

"mutant lover..."

Wrath pressed a button on a trigger device he was holding.  
>at that moment, electricity began to surge from the chair and into Kimi`s body.<p>

Kimi gritted her teeth, but the pain soon became to much for her.

"!"

[Meanwhile, Somewhere in the Canadian Wilderness]

all was quiet in the vast woodlands of Canada...  
>flurries of snow blew softly against the icy cold winds.<p>

The Silence of the forest was broken by a single figure running.  
>the figure was in a Yellow and Blue suit and didn`t seem to slow down.<p>

This figure...was WOLVERINE, Also known as Logan.  
>and, like a wild animal...he was hunting his prey.<p>

Logan had been hiking for what felt like HOURS with hardly any rest.  
>with only one though on his mind that kept him going: Kimi Finster.<p>

Logan finally stopped to catch his breath, which was visible in the Cold Air.

Logan sniffed the air, trying to pick up a trail.  
>he finally picked up a scent and continued to run forward.<p>

Logan reaches a large hill and climbs up it.  
>he looks and sees something that makes him smile: an MRD Facility.<p>

"gotcha..."

[Inside The Facility]

The Energy Door deactivated and MRD Troopers tosses Kimi into the cell.  
>Her parents and Brother ran to Kimi, who looked pretty shaken.<p>

"Kimi!  
>Are you alright!" Exclaimed Chuckie.<p>

"Ohhhhhhh..." groaned Kimi

Kira was angry now.

"YOU MONSTERS!, HOW COULD YOU!"

"Yeah!, haven`t you ever heard of "Human Rights Violations!" Said Charlotte

Wrath walked into their cell.

"She was being difficult."

"I don`t care how you feel about mutants...  
>Torturing an innocent kid isn`t right!, if anyone belongs in a cell...IT`S YOU!" Said Susie<p>

an MRD Trooper approached Wrath.

"What now, sir?  
>the girl didn`t know anything."<p>

"Maybe not..."

Wrath then looked at Chuckie.

"But, HE Might."

Angelica ran to Chuckie.

"NO!, YOUR NOT TAKING HIM!  
>If you want to torture someone...then, TAKE ME!"<p>

"That can be arranged, girl."

Chuckie looked at his girlfriend.

"angelica, what are you doing!"

"something I should of done years ago, finster: looking out for you."

The troopers approached them...but, their radios suddenly turned on.

"CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!"

Wrath grabbed his Radio and pressed a button.

"what is it?"

"We have a situation, Sir!  
>Wolverine has been sighted near the facility, REPEAT: Wolverine HAS been sighted!"<p>

The sound of gunfire is heard from the radio.

"Trooper, REPORT!"

"Our guns arn`t even slowing him down!, he`s taking down our men like flies...  
>oh, no...HE`S BREACHED OUR DEFENSES!, WOLVERINE IS INSIDE THE BASE!"<p>

"Calm down, soldier!"

"No...  
>NO, STAY BACK!, STAY BA-"<p>

The radio suddenly statics.

"Hello?  
>Report!, TROOPER, REPORT!"<p>

after a few minutes...the radio turns on.

"Trooper, are you there?"

There was silence.  
>then, someone answers...But, it isn`t the Trooper.<p>

"hello, wrath." Said Logan in a dark voice

"W-Wolverine?"

"Good to see you remember me...Because, I remember YOU.  
>YOUR the guy that tried to blow me up...well, all you did was make me ANGRIER."<p>

"Wolverine, this is a secure MRD Facility."

"And, I`m gonna ENJOY tearing it apart...unless you let everyone go."

"I don`t make deals with MUTANTS!"

Logan laughed.

"Your loss, pal...  
>`cuz now, I`m going to ENJOY tearing this place apart."<p>

There was suddenly some silence.

"Well, I gotta go, now.  
>some more of your guys have showed up to try and stop me."<p>

The radio turned off.  
>Kimi just smirked at Wrath.<p>

"See?  
>I told you..."<p>

Wrath was enraged.

"INITIATE LOCKDOWN, NOW!"

Wrath marched out the cell, followed by his troopers as the energy door activated, a trooper pressed a red button on a wall.

"EMERGENCY MODE ACTIVATED." Said a computerized voice

Wrath faced the guards.

"Stay here and guard the prisoners.  
>no one gets in, no one gets out...PERIOD!"<p>

"YES, SIR!" Said the troopers

Wrath then left, while the troopers took their posts.

[Outside]

Logan punched a trooper in the face, cracking his helmet.  
>he then stood as he looked at the many troopers who were now out cold.<p>

"Heh!  
>I almost forgot how fun this was."<p>

Logan then approached a metal door and popped out his metal claws.

Logan yelled out as he cut into the solid steel.  
>he effortessly slashed the door into an "X" formation.<p>

Logan then swiftly kicked it, opening a hole.  
>he walked through it...where he met up with more troopers.<p>

"CODE RED!  
>THE INTRUDER IS INSIDE THE BUILDING!"<p>

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Logan Rushed forward and and attacked.  
>he slashed at their guns, followed by a forearm strike.<p>

Another trooper attacked, but Logan struck at him...knocking him down.

"WE NEED BACKUP, NOW!"

"Your gonna need MORE THAN THAT, BUB!"

Logan rushed forward and attacked.  
>he broke one`s leg, then knocked one`s head into his knee.<p>

only one was left...which Logan just slammed into a wall.  
>Once they were all defeated, Logan retracted his claws.<p>

"man, this is getting boring.  
>I`d better start getting TOUGHER enemies, soon."<p>

Logan walked down the hall into the facility.

He soon reached a large room where some more Troopers were at.  
>though Logan could EASILY dispatch them head on...he decided to try someing different.<p>

Logan quickly hid behind a large crate and waits for a trooper to pass by.  
>once he did, Logan quickly popped out his claws and slashed at his leg.<p>

The trooper fell and Logan knocked his head into the floor.  
>Logan quickly sprinted away as the trooper ran to aid the KOed trooper.<p>

"What happend it him?"

"It must of been that mutant."

"Let`s spread out and find him...or, WE`LL BE NEXT!"

The troopers spread out and looked around, holding their guns tightly.  
>Logan snuck up to the trooper...and tapped him.<p>

"Excuse me...but, can you tell me where the restroom is?"

The trooper turns, but Logan punches him...knocking him out.

"Never mind, I can find it myself."

Logan races off as the other two troopers ran to the KOed trooper.

"NOT ANOTHER ONE!"

"RAAAAAAHHHH!"

Logan pounced and took both the men down.  
>he then smiled, satisfyed with his progress.<p>

"Not the fastest way to do it...but, it's just as fun."

Logan walked off.  
>he then stopped and sniffed the air.<p>

Logan then smiles.

"Bingo..."

Logan runs down a hallway.  
>he met with some resistance, but none that he couldn`t handle.<p>

[Secure Cell Room]

Some guards stood still as they guarded their Human Prisoners.

"You think that Wolverine will REALLY try and rescue these humans?" Asked a Guard

"Let him try...we`ll blow him away."

Lil stood and approached the cell door.

"Don`t be so sure, you jerks!  
>I`ve seen Logan fight, he`ll toss you around like RAGDOLLS!"<p>

"Shut up, Girl!  
>before I come in there an-"<p>

Suddenly, they hear gunfire outside.

"Hey!...what`s that!"

The gunfire suddenly stops.

"M-Maybe they killed him..."

"Y-Yeah!, that`s right!  
>They must of finished him of-"<p>

At that moment, Metallic blades rips through a wall and slashed it.  
>The Pickles, Finsters, DeVilles and Carmichaels get up to see what was happening.<p>

the wall is suddenly broken and dust flows from the destruction.  
>The Troopers begin to panic...they then open fire as a Teen in a Yellow and Blue costume leaps in.<p>

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Logan slashes the guns of two troopers, then he knocks their head together...knocking them out.

The two remaining troopers aim their guns at him.

"S-STAY BACK!  
>OR, WE`LL SHOOT!"<p>

Logan just Grinned.

"You think I care that you shoot me!"

"KICK THEIR BUTTS, LOGAN!" Shouted Angelica

"YEAH!, KNOCK THEIR LIGHTS OUT!" Added Susie

Logan rushed forward.  
>the Troopers fired at Logan, but he ignored the bullets.<p>

He grabbed one Trooper and tossed him into the Energy Door which shocked him with energy and knocked him out cold.

The last trooper aimed his gun, but Logan kicked it away.  
>he then grabbed him and brought his face to his.<p>

"Do yourself a favor and take some Asprin, bub."

"I don`t need any-"

Logan slammed the Trooper`s head against his...which only hurt the trooper.

"Yes...you WILL."

Logan dropped the KOed trooper, then approached cell.

"LOGAN!  
>Is that you!" Said Kimi<p>

Logan pulled his cowled mask back...revealing his face.

"What`s with the Costume?" Asked Chuckie

"It`s what I used to wear a long time ago."

"Cool!"

Logan approached a power console.

"It`s no use, Logan...  
>that thing needs a keycard and wrath has it."<p>

Logan raised his arm and impaled the console with his claws.  
>he gritted his teeth as electricity surged thru his body.<p>

"LOGAN!"

The others saw their energy door glowing brighter.  
>soon, the console explodes from the energy overload...knocking Logan backwards.<p>

after a few minutes...the Energy Door disappears.  
>everyone runs out and approached Logan...who lays on the ground for awhile.<p>

Kimi immediatly kneels down to him.

"Logan!, are you alright!"

Logan sits up and holds his head.

"yeah...I will as soon as I stop seeing spots."

Logan slowly got up, groaning a little as he did.

"Lemme take a look at you." said Lucy Carmichael

"I don`t need any-"

"NONSENSE!, I`m a doctor.  
>surely that explosion must of done something to you!"<p>

Lucy examines Logan`s now bare hand, since part of his glove was torn off.  
>but, to her amazment...Logan`s burnt flesh heals in seconds, returning to normal.<p>

"oh, my god...that-That`s IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Not for me."

Logan then looks around.

"Hey...where is Dil?"

"Wrath took him away.  
>he said he wanted to do some TESTS or something." Said Tommy<p>

Logan growls.

"terrific..."

Logan pulls his mask back on.  
>he then approached the empty cell and sniffs the air.<p>

"What are you doing?" Said Angelica

"Trying to pick up Dil`s scent, find out where he might be."

"Pick up a scent?  
>(chuckles) what are you, part Bloodhound!"<p>

"No...I just have heightened senses."

"oh."

Logan sniffs some more...he then smiles.

"I`ve got a trail."

"Great!, let`s go!" Said Tommy

Logan stood and faced them.

"I don`t think that`s such a good idea...it`ll be dangerous."

"Try and stop us!"

Tommy was very serious.  
>Logan sighed, realising there was no way around this.<p>

"Fine...  
>just stay close and keep out of my way once fighting starts."<p>

"No arguement there." Said Chuckie

Logan walked off and approached a door.  
>he popped out his claws and slashed into the door, followed by a kick.<p>

"You could of just opened it." Said Drew

"Where`s the fun in that?" Said Logan

Logan walked out the doorm followed by the others.

"oooh...this is SO EXCITING!  
>I always wanted to be a commando!" Said Betty<p>

"I don`t." Said Howard

"Quiet!" Began Logan

"Unless you want us to be caught."

Howard shut up at once.  
>Logan snuck close to a wall and looked around a corner.<p>

The others snuck close to Logan.

"what is it?" asked Susie

"three guards...one is armed."

Logan sniffs.

"their scared."

Logan takes something out of his belt...a pellet.

"what`s that?" Asked Lil

"something I took from an armory I passed by."

Logan flipped the pellet like a marble.  
>it rolled over to the guards, then exploding...spilling smoke everywhere.<p>

As the guards coughed, Logan rushed forward.  
>he quickly took the guards down under the cover of the smoke.<p>

The smoke soon fades and Logan is seen standing over the KOed Troopers.

"It`s clear...you can come out."

The others run forward.

"Wow...your good." Said Betty

"You haven`t seen anything yet, lady."

Logan sniffed the air some more.

"Well?" Asked Didi

"This way..."

Logan ran down a hall, the others followed him.  
>they soon reached a metal door that had a single guard.<p>

Logan quickly pounced at the guard and took him down.  
>he then stood up and faced the door, the others soon joined him.<p>

"Dil`s in there...I`m sure of it."

"What are they doing to him in there?" Said Tommy

"Doesn`t matter...I`m getting him out."

Logan cut into the door tore a large hole into it.  
>he and the others walked inside the large room.<p>

Strangely...there were no Troopers present.

"Hey...where are the guards?" Said Chuckie

"Guess we got lucky!" Said Phil

"I don`t believe in luck..." Said Logan

Logan looked and saw Dil strapped to a metal table.  
>he ran over to him, as did the others.<p>

Dil looked like he was asleep.

"What happened to him?" Asked Tommy

"They must of sedated him." Said Lucy

Logan cut the straps with his claws.  
>he then nudged at Dil, who moaned a little.<p>

"Hey!  
>Hey, wake up!"<p>

Dil opened his eyes.

"Logan?...is that you?"

"Yeah, kid...it is."

"COOL COSTUME!"

Logan helped Dil to his feet.  
>Didi ran up and hugged him.<p>

"OH, MY LITTLE BABY!"

Logan approached Dil.

"What happened in here?"

"Dunno...  
>they kept putting needles in me and taking blood samples."<p>

"THEY WHAT!" Exclaimed a now angry Didi

"Were they talking?" asked Logan

"Yeah...they kept saying something about an X-GENE."

"What`s an "X-GENE?" Asked Charlotte

Logan sighed.

"An X-GENE is a rare part of Human DNA.  
>When a human is born with an X-Gene, it means their a Mutant...or, will be."<p>

"The doctors said I had one...but, it was inactive." Said Dil

Tommy was in shock.

"Then...does that mean that my little brother is-"

"a mutant." finished Logan

Tommy took a moment to take all this in.

"I`m a mutant?..." Said Dil

Dil thought about this, then...he smiled.

"AWESOME!  
>I wonder what I can do!"<p>

"You`ll never LIVE to find that out, boy..." Said the voice of Gen. Wrath

The group turns to see Wrath on a large video screen.

"General Wrath...I see your still too scared to face me in person." Said Logan

"I made that mistake ONCE, Wolverine...I won`t make that mistake again."

Logan smirked.

"Speaking of which, I LOVE what you`ve done with you face...it`s quite an "improvement"

Wrath glared at Logan.

"Make all the jokes you want...you`ll NEVER leave this facility ALIVE."

Wrath pressed a button.  
>suddenly, holes open in the floor...and out raises up Dark Pink and Blue, Humanoid robots.<p>

"Recognize them, Wolverine?"

Logan gritted his teeth.

"SENTINELS!"

"Well, not quite the Sentinels your more familiar with...but, yes.

The MRD has decided to REVIVE the "Sentinel Program" left behind by Mister Trask.  
>Humanity shall FINALLY be protected from the threat of MUTANTS and METAHUMANS."<p>

Logan growled.

"It won`t work, Wrath!"

"We`ll see about that."

The Sentinels eyes glow red as they turn on.  
>the robots scan the group...then, they scan Logan and Dil.<p>

"Mutants Detected, Initiation Termination.


	7. Uncaged Fury

Rugrats/All Grown Up copyright Klasky-Csupo

X-Men copyright Marvel

* * *

><p>Mutant Nation<p>

Chapter 07: Uncaged Fury

SNIKT!  
>SNIKT!<p>

Logan popped out his claws and snarled at the robots.

"COME ON!, Who wants some!"

The Sentinels raised their hands, charging them with lasers.  
>Logan wasted no time in leaping forward and impaling a robot with his claws.<p>

He raised the Robot up and rappidly stabbed it in the chest, causing oil to spill out.  
>Logan tossed the robot away, then turned and faced the others...who now had their sights set on him.<p>

"Omega Level Threat Detected!"

Logan rushed forward towards them.  
>he slashed at the Robots, cutting off their arms, legs and some of their heads as well.<p>

The others were watching this in Shock and Awe.

"whooooa..." Said Kimi

"Dude...that is HARDCORE." Said Phil

Logan finally stopped once all the Robots were destroyed.

"CURSE YOU, WOLVERINE!" Exclaimed Wrath from the Monitor, which cut off

Dil and the others approached Logan...who just stood there.

"Well...  
>that was certainly, uhhhh...Brutal?" Said Tommy, unsure of what to think<p>

"Brutal?  
>more like WICKED COOL!" Said Dil<p>

"Yeah...Dil`s right.  
>How come you never did that when the MRD attacked us back home?"<p>

"ANGELICA!, that is a terrible thing to say!" Said Charlotte

"I`M JUST SAYING WHAT EVERYONE IS THINKING!"

Logan huffed.

"I don`t do that to people...not anymore."

"Anymore?" Said Didi, confused

Logan turned and looked at them.

"Like I told Kimi once: I used to be a DIFFERENT Man, a LONG time ago."

"you mean...back when you and your brother were friends?" Said Kimi

Logan sighed, nodding his head.

"yeah...back when we were friends." Began Logan

"we went on a couple missions together, usually to "take care" of other people`s problems."

"Like HIT MEN?" Asked Phil

Logan eyed him.

"NO...More like Black Ops."

Susie looked at him.

"Black Ops?  
>you mean...like Mercenaries?"<p>

"Yeah...like that.  
>but, I only did what I did because I had to, not because I wanted to...Victor was different."<p>

"You left because you couldn`t take the killing." Said Susie, who was figuring Logan out

Logan just sighed.

"It was senseless violence...and I do mean SENSELESS.  
>Plus, I got tired of being a monster...so, I left and decided to do things differently."<p>

"That sounds VERY noble." Said Kira

Kimi approached Logan and grasped his arm.

"It`s alright, Logan...we don`t hold any of that against you."

"Yeah!  
>I mean, we gotta marvel at the Self-Control you have." Said Lil<p>

Logan smiled.  
>just then, Wrath returned on the Video Monitor.<p>

"So...you think your pretty TOUGH, huh?"

Logan groaned.

"Don`t you EVER quit!"

"YEAH!, LEAVE US ALONE!" Shouted Kimi

"Not just yet.  
>those Sentinels were just a warm up...This one will REALLY test your skills."<p>

Wrath pressed a button.  
>then, a larger hole opened in the floor and up raised a single Sentinel Robot.<p>

Only THIS ONE was much Larger, looked more like a HULK than a Man.

"This Sentinel design was based on The Incredible Hulk...  
>a creature that to my knowledge ALMOST defeated you, Wolverine."<p>

"ALMOST is the keyword, Wrath."

"I`m afraid SARCASM won`t save you this time, Wolverine...  
>Heh-Heh, I am going to ENJOY watching the MARK II Sentinel "Rip You In TWO!"<p>

The Sentinel soon Activated and approached the group.

"Mutant Detected...  
>Identification: WOLVERINE Classification: Omega Level Mutant Threat Level: Extremely High Course of Action: TERMINATION."<p>

Logan just grinned.

"Okay, bub...time to BUST YOU UP!"

The Robot advanced towards the, promting the others to run for cover Logan just yelled loudly as he charged forward, wielding his claws.

However, the Robot punched Logan hard...propelling him through the air.

"LOGAN!" Exclaimed Kimi

Logan`s body slammed into a metal wall, then landed on the floor.  
>He struggled as he tried to get up, his body now throbbing with pain.<p>

"okay...that HURT."

The Robot rushed towards Logan.  
>It grabbed Logan and raised him up, looking at him.<p>

Logan spat out some blood, then glared at the Robot`s red eyes.

"do your worst, you sorry piece of SCRAP!"

The robot turns and slams Logan`s body into the floor...which was so strong, it caused a smal tremor.  
>Logan lay on the ground motionless, the Robot then began to punch Logan repeativly, each blow shaking the ground.<p>

"STOP IT!, YOUR KILLING HIM!  
>PLEASE!, STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Shrieked Kimi, who was in tears.<p>

Dil narrowed his eyes.  
>he finally ran forward.<p>

"DIL!, COME BACK!" Shouted Didi

Dil ignored his mother and faced the Sentinel, whow as still punching Logan

"HEY!, TINMAN!  
>Let him go!, Or I`ll send you back to OZ...In PIECES!"<p>

The robot ignored Dil and continued to punch Logan to death Dil`s eyes began to glow in multi-colors, Energy then formed around his fists.

"I said: LET...HIM...GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dil fired a powerful stream of multi-colored energy at the Robot which was a blast SO STRONG, it knocked the large robot away and slammed it into a wall.

Everyone else stared at shock at this.

"Dil?" Said Tommy in shock

Dil`s eyes stopped glowing.  
>he then looked at his hands, which were still glowing with several differnt colors alternating.<p>

"whoa...did I do that?"

Logan began to groan softly, Dil ran up to him.

"Logan!"

Dil stared at Logan, whose body was pretty brused up His costume also had some visible Rips and Tears.

"Logan...  
>Dude, are you alright?"<p>

Logan opened his eyes, then coughed some spit mixed with Blood.  
>he then got up slowly, groaning with pain as he did.<p>

"give me a few minutes..."

Dil watched as Logan`s bruses and cuts healed.  
>he then stood up and looked at the Sentinel robot...which was pretty banged up now.<p>

"Did you did that?"

"Y-Yeah...I guess I did."

Dil exhaled.

"So...did we win?"

The robot suddenly gets up.

"Don`t bet on it..."

"Repair systems activated re-engaging attack mode."

Logan sighed.

"great..."

"Additional Target Aquirred Engaging Mutant Targets."

Dil gulped.

"A-Additional?  
>d-does that mean...Me?"<p>

"You see any other Mutants around here BESIDES us?"

The robot charges, but Logan grabs Dil and leaps out of the way before the robot attacked.

"You`d better take cover." Said Logan

"I can help!"

"Your NOT ready yet!  
>just GO!, I`ll be fine."<p>

Dil sighed, then ran back to the others.  
>Logan faced the Sentinel, which now approached him.<p>

Logan grinned as he popped his claws.

"Okay, bub...let`s try that AGAIN."

Logan yelled as he charged after him.  
>The robot swung it`s fist...But, Logan dodged it this time.<p>

He viciously slashed at it`s chest, scaring the armor plating as the Robot punched again, Logan slid under it and quickly turned at it`s back.

Before the Robot could turn around, Logan jumped up and dug his claws into it`s back.  
>securing his footing, Logan rapidly stabbed and slashed at it`s back, sparks and Oil going EVERYWHERE.<p>

The Robot tried to crush Logan against a wall...but, Logan leaped off before it could.

Logan turned and looked at the Robot.  
>due to it`s severed circuts and loss of fluids, it`s mobility was failing.<p>

Logan just grinned at this.

"Time to put you out of your misery..."

Logan pounced at the Sentinel, impaling it`s chest.  
>The robot fell onto it`s back, then looked at Logan...who stood on top of it.<p>

The Sentinel`s visuals were staticed and it`s power failing.

"M-M-M-MUUUUUUUTAAAAAAANT DEEEEEEEET-T-T-T-TEEEEECTED." Said the Sentinel, in damaged speech

Logan wieled his claws and snarled at the Sentinel.

"say hello to the scrapyard, bub."

Logan impaled his claws into the Sentinel`s head and tore it apart.  
>The robot finally slumped down on the ground, powering down.<p>

Logan stepped off the robot and finally exhaled deeply.  
>The others finally emerged from their hiding places and approached him.<p>

"Wow.  
>that was...impressive." Said Phil<p>

"Not really...Hulk was harder to beat." Said Logan

"Hulk?  
>what`s Hulk?" Said Angelica<p>

"Trust me...your better off NOT KNOWING."

Just then, Wrath spoke again.

"Your stronger than I thought, Wolverine...  
>but, they`ll be MORE where that came from."<p>

Logan turned and faced the Monitor.

"BRING IT ON, WRATH!  
>I can take anything you throw at me...ALWAYS HAVE, ALWAYS WILL."<p>

Wrath just snickered.

"we`ll see."

The monitor then turned off.  
>The others looked at the destroyed robots, then back at Logan.<p>

"So...what ARE these things?" Asked Stu Pickles

"Sentinels...Mutant Hunting Robots.  
>they were originally built by a Human Scientist named BOLIVAR TRASK." Said Logan<p>

"I`ve heard of him...he`s a genius in robotics."

"He also hates Mutants like the plague."

"oh."

Logan approached one robot and glared at it.

"This isn`t the FIRST TIME I`ve fought these things...and, I was hoping it would be my LAST TIME."

"Last time?" Said Kimi

"The robots I just beat are nothing but PROTOTYPES.  
>REAL SENTIENLS are like something out of your nightmares."<p>

"Come on!, how bad could they be?" Said Angelica

Logan glared at Angelica, his face right at hers.

"You remember that "Reptar" show you always watched as a kid?"

"yeah?..."

"Their something like THAT."

Angelica gulped hard.

"oh...I d-d-didn`t know that."

"Well...now you do."

Logan turned with a sharp sigh.

"The MRD causing problems is BAD ENOUGH...but Sentinels?  
>something is up, something BAD...and, I don`t like it."<p>

Susie approached Logan.

"Logan...we weren`t the only ones who were captured by the MRD.  
>their were OTHERS, remember?...Other Mutants from Klasytown."<p>

Logan shut his eyes, sighing sharply.

"Logan...we HAVE to rescue them."

Logan finally opend his eyes.  
>he turned and faced them.<p>

"Yes...your right.  
>we can`t leave, yet...not until every mutant here is freed."<p>

"WHAT!  
>You must be crazy!" Exclaimed Angelica<p>

Chuckie faced her.

"Angelica, we can`t leave everyone behind...  
>think of what they did to us!, we can`t let them continue doing this to others."<p>

Angelica sighed sharply.

"fine...  
>I guess there is no arguing with you."<p>

Chuckie smiled.  
>Logan then walked off, who was followed by the others.<p>

He approached a nearby Computer Console and activated it.

"Can you find the other Mutants?" Asked Lil

"Maybe...If I can bypass security."

"Lemme give it a try." Said Chuckie

Logan stepped back and let Chuckie at the console.  
>the red haired biy cracked his knuckles, then began typing into the keyboard.<p>

"you really think you can do it, Chuck?" Said Tommy

"Please...this is child`s play." Said Chuckie as he worked

The computer then beeped.

"Bingo."

"Great job, son." Said Chas

Chuckie smiled sheepishly.

"thanks."

Logan and the others looked at the screen.

"What did you find?"

"Well...this console isn`t connected to the holding cells.  
>but, it DOES seem to contain some sensitive information."<p>

"Like what?"

Chuckie examined the screen, It`s light reflecting off his glasses.

"Dunno...looks like some recordings of some kind."

Chuckie continued to look at them.

"whoa..."

"What?"

"I found some recordings here that is between General Wrath and someone else."

"Play them."

"You got it."

Chuckie pressed a button, playing the audio recordings.  
>they heard Gen. Wrath talking to SOMEONE, obviously reguarding Dil as a mutant and Wolverine.<p>

Unfortunetly, they could not recognize who Wrath was talking to.

"Whose Wrath talking to?" Asked Lil

"Dunno...it`s voice is scambled."

"Then, UN-scramble it." Said Logan

"Okay..."

Chuckie began typing furiously.

"Almost got it...THERE!"

As the mysterious voice changed...Charlotte suddenly gasped.

"oh, my god...it can`t be!"

"What?" Said Logan

"It`s JOHNATHAN!"

"Whose Johnathan?"

"He was my assistant when I was head of Merger Corp.  
>but, I was laid-off and HE became the new CEO..."<p>

Logan huffed.

"Well...it seems your old assistant sold us out to the MRD."

"I can`t believe he would do this..."

Logan looked at the woman.

"Any idea WHY he would?"

"NO!, of course not!"

"Surely it must be something.  
>did you do something to tick him off?"<p>

Charlotte thinks a bit.

"Well...I did order him around alot."

"Constantly is more like it." Added Drew

Charlotte eyed her husband, then sighed.

"Okay, FINE...I treated him like a dog But, it was NEVER anything personal!"

Logan huffed.

"Maybe not for you.  
>but, judging our situation...it may of been personal for him."<p>

Charlotte stared wide eyed, then she hung her head low.

"this is...my fault.  
>Johnathan brought the MRD to Klaskytown to get even with me, EVERYONE IS SUFFERING BECAUSE OF ME!"<p>

Angelica grabbed her mother`s hand.

"MOTHER, CALM DOWN!"

"Yes, Charlotte...don`t be so hard on yourself." Said Didi

Charlotte sighed sharply...Then, Logan spoke.

"Look...It doesn`t matter HOW this happened.  
>what does matter is we are going to stop this, NOW."<p>

Charlotte exhaled sharply.

"your right...I`m sorry."

Logan turned back to Chuckie.

"Chuck...can you use the console to locate the Holding Cells?"

"I can bring up a map.  
>but, that`s the best I can do from here..."<p>

"Then, DO IT."

Chuckie began typing again.  
>a digital map appeared on-screen.<p>

"Okay...we are HERE.  
>and, the holding cells should be...THERE."<p>

The others examined this.

"that`s pretty far off." Said Phil

"Oh, THAT DOESN`T MATTER!  
>everyone needs a good jogging...keeps the blood pumping!" Said Betty DeVille<p>

"I hate to jog." Said Howard DeVille

"well, unless you WANT the MRD to throw you back in a cell...you WILL." Said Logan forcefully

Howard gulped.  
>Logan then walked towards a door, the others followed him.<p>

Popping out his claws, Logan tore the door down.  
>the group then continued on their way into a long hall.<p>

Logan sniffed the air.

"I smell mutants...their THIS WAY."

As Logan walked off, Angelica looked at Susie.

"you know, HIS POWERS...are starting to freak me out."

"As long as it keep us alive, I`m not complaining."

The others follow Logan`s lead.  
>after several minutes of nothing happening...Phil finally speaks.<p>

"Does anyone else find it STRANGE that nobody has attacked us, yet?"

"Are you saying you WANT us to be attacked, PHILIP!" Snapped Lil

"No, LILIAN...I`m just saying that it`s odd."

Logan growled quietly.

"Phil`s right, Lil...this feels like a trap."

"So...what do we do?" Said Kimi

"keep walking.  
>if they want to trap us, then I`ll spring it...and then make them wish they hadn`t."<p>

"You always this willing to fight?" Asked Tommy

"only when I have to."

Just then, Humanoid Sentinels appeared from some corners.

"HALT!"

Everyone stopped, Logan just popped out his claws.

"Well...this explains the lack of guards." Said Lucy Carmichael

Logan just growled at the robots.

"Okay...LET`S DO THIS!"

Logan leaped forward, spining in mid-air like a corkscrew he colided with the Sentinel group, drilling through one and then others.

Logan got up and looked at all the robot parts laying on the ground.

"WOW!  
>COOL MOVE!" Said Dil<p>

"Not one of my favorites." Said Logan

Logan continued to walk, the others followed.

They soon reached another door...which Logan easily tore down.  
>they were now in the holding cells, which were long corridors with energy barred cells.<p>

"Whose that!" Exclaimed one Mutant

"Wait...Is that Wolverine!" Said another

"It IS!, IT`S WOLVERINE!"

Logan walked into the corridor with the others.

"Are you gonna FREE US!" asked one Mutant

"We will...once we find the computer console that controls your cells." Said Logan

"I think it`s in another room.  
>but, it`s guarded by Sentinel Robots!"<p>

"They won`t be a problem." Said Logan, ran down the hall

"HANG TIGHT, GUYS!  
>We`ll set you free!" Said Susie as she and the others followed Logan<p>

Logan soon reached a metal door and tore it down.  
>inside were some winding stairs that he figured lead to the console.<p>

He and the others ran up them.

"Just like the STAIRMASTER back home, EH HOWIE?" Said Betty

Howard was sweating alot.

"Oh, Suck it up, you wimp!"

After awhile, they reached another door.  
>Logan slashed it top pieces and burst into the room.<p>

"MUTANT DETECT-"

Logan slashed off a Sentinel`s head and stabbed another.  
>the others soon joined him and they all ran to the console.<p>

Chuckie began to type into it.  
>a digital window appeared on-screen, showing the Mutant Prisoners from a security camera.<p>

"Okay...THIS is the console that controls the holding pens."

"so...you can free them?" Said Logan

"Sure!  
>I just need to bypass some security."<p>

After a few minutes, the computer beeped.

"There.  
>now, all we need to do...is push a button."<p>

Logan smirked.

"I say we let Dil do the honors."

Dil smiled.

"OH, YEEEEEEEAH!"

Chuckie got up and Dil approached the console.

"Time to LET MY PEOPLE GO!"

Dil looked at the console.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"It`s THIS ONE." Said Chuckie, pointing at a button

"Oh!...I knew that!"

Dil pressed the button.  
>Everyone then watched on the screen as the energy walls decativated.<p>

"WE`RE FREE!, WE`RE FREEEEEEE!" Exclaimed one Mutant

"WOLVERINE FREED US!" Said another

Logan grinned.

"Well, that`s one mission accomplished."

"One?" Said Angelica, confused

"As long as this facility is still standing...  
>those cells will be full again in a matter of days." Said Logan<p>

Susie nodded

"Logan is RIGHT.  
>if the mutants are going to be safe, this place MUST COME DOWN!"<p>

Angelica smirked.

"Wow, Carmichael.  
>I`ve never seen you so aggressive...I kinda like it!"<p>

"taking away someone`s freedom just because their different ISN`T RIGHT, Angelica so, I think I am entitled to be angry at these MRD jerks and their bigotory beliefs."

Kimi Faced Logan.

"Logan, how are we going to destroy this place?  
>it`s pretty BIG, and even YOU can`t do it alone."<p>

"Maybe he doesn`t have to..." Began Chuckie

Kimi looked at her brother.

"What do you mean?"

Chuckie was looking at the computer monitor.

"this facility requires MASSIVE amounts of power to keep it active.  
>especially if it`s purpose is to contain and control powerful mutants."<p>

"What are you getting at, Chuck?" Said Logan

"Guys...this facility is in the middle of nowhere, no way it`s connected to a city power grid.  
>so, they must generate their own power...if we can find this power source and mess it up-"<p>

"then, this whole place will blow to kingdom come." Finished Wolverine

"Exactly."

"Okay, so...where is this "Power Generator?" Asked Randy Carmichael

Chuckie typed into the computer.

"I think it`s HERE.  
>This place is HOT with power."<p>

Everyone looked at the screen

"But...THAT`S CLEAR IN ANOTHER BUILDING!" Exclaimed Lil

"We`ll NEVER make it out in the open!" Said Tommy

"Not exactly..." began Logan

"The MRD had ALOT of mutant prisoners...some may not of came from Klaskytown alone.  
>when we freed them, we practicaly sent an army of rampaging mutant the MRD`s way."<p>

"I get it!" Began Stu Pickles

"So, while the MRD are busy with THEM..."

"They won`t have to to deal with us." Finished Logan

Tommy crossed his arms.

"I don`t know...it sounds TOO EASY."

"then, it probably is...I`ll have to be CAREFUL." Said Logan

Kimi eyed Logan.

"YOU!"

Logan looked at her.

"Kimi, the exposion will be VERY LARGE...I can`t risk you guys getting hurt.  
>so, I will be going to the generator room...you guys are going to get as FAR AWAY as you possably can."<p>

"BUT, YOU COULD BE KILLED!"

"Please...an explosion can`t kill me."

"Logan...I don`t like this."

"You have no choice, Kim...I am NOT risking your life!"

Kimi looked at Logan, then sighed sharply.

"Look, I`ll help get you guys to safety.  
>once you all reach the outter regions of the compound, you RUN into the woods...and, no looking back."<p>

"fine...whatever you say." Said Kimi, who obviously didn`t like this

Logan huffed.

"Alright, LET`S GO!

[Later, Outside the Building]

Logan and the others ran outside the building...  
>they saw many Mutants using their powers to battle the MRD`s forces.<p>

"whoa...It`s like WORLD WAR III out here!" Said Lil

Logan popped out his claws.

"The mutants need to get out of here, now!"

"But, how can we convinve them?  
>they seem to be distracted with your own thing." Said Susie<p>

"WOLVERINE!"

Everyone looked to see a Teenaged boy run towards them.

"Who are you?"

"My name is COY, Coy Dragowulf.  
>I`m a mutant that you rescued."<p>

"What can you do?" Asked Kimi

"I can control elements and I also of Mental abilities."

"Coy...we may need your help." Said Logan

"Anything...what do you need?"

"I`m going to destroy this entire place.  
>but, before I do...I need the mutants to get out of here."<p>

"And, you want me to convince them, right?"

"can you do it?"

"I`ll try."

"Don`t TRY, DO."

Coy nodded.  
>he summoned a whirlwind and flew up into the air.<p>

he then launched some lightning into the air, which made a thundering sound.

The other mutants stopped fighting.

"LISTEN!  
>THIS FACILITY IS GONNA BLOW SOON, WE NEED TO GET FAR AWAY FROM HERE...NOW!"<p>

All the mutants immediatly ran for the nearest exit.  
>Coy then hovered over Logan and the others.<p>

"Great job, coy."

"do you need anything else?"

"no...just get to safety, I`ll take care of things."

Coy nodded.  
>he then flew off and soon disappeared.<p>

Logan turned to the others.

"COME ON!, Let`s go!"

Everyone ran forward, trying to get to the exit.  
>however, they are blocked by MRD Armored Trucks which drove up in front of them.<p>

Logan growled.

"great..."

the trooper got out and wielded their guns at them.

"Well, well, well..." began a voice

They all looked to see General Wrath walk from behind the troopers.

"will these annoyances never cease?"

Logan growled at him.

"Stand aside, Wrath."

"Not a chance, Wolverine...you have gotten in my way for THE LAST TIME!"

Logan just snickered.

"oh, and I suppose your idea of "Stopping-Me-Once-And-For-All" is some of your boys!, PLEASE!"

"Oh, they aren`t going to fight you...I have a much more DELICIOUS way of putting you down."

"How so?"

Wrath just smirked, then paced around.

"Do you recall the "Super Soldier Serum", Wolverine?"

Logan eyed him, then huffed.

"Yeah...I do.  
>it was developped in World War II by an "Allied Scientist"...it created Captain America."<p>

"Yes...a serum that was designed to create the PERFECT soldier.  
>humans that were FASTER, STRONGER, more AGILE and coudl ENDURE any type of punishment."<p>

"What are you getting at, Wrath?"

Wrath smiled.

"Well...ever since that war, mankind has been trying to Re-Create that miracle."

Logan scoffed.

"That`s IMPOSSIBLE.  
>The scientist who created the original formula was killed...and his note destroyed."<p>

"True...but, that didn`t stop goverments from trying ANYWAY."

"Oh, yeah...they TRIED alright.  
>but, all they did was succeed in creating MONSTERS."<p>

Wrath then grinned evilly.

"yes...EXACTLY."

Wrath then pulled out a dart gun.

"and a "Monster" is exactly what can kill you, Wolverine.  
>Because, IT TAKES A MONSTER, TO DESTROY A MONSTER!"<p>

Before Logan could react, Wrath fired his shot...at KIMI.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Chuckie, out of reflex, shoved his sister out of the way the dart hit Chuckie in the neck and the vial connected to the dart injected a liquid into his body.

"CHUCKIE!" Exclaimed Angelica

Wrath snickered.

"well...that`s not what I expected.  
>oh, well...this should be "Fun", anyway..."<p>

Chuckie pulled the dart out.  
>but, then...he groaned with pain.<p>

"Ohhhh...I don`t feel so g-good."

Chuckie suddenly grasped his gut, flinching in pain.

"GAAHH!"

"CHUCKIE!, WHAT`S WRONG!" Said Angelic, who was worried

"I don`t...know.  
>I feel so-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"<p>

Chuckie felt intense throbbing in his body.  
>like something wa sbuilding up inside him...and wanted to break free.<p>

"Chuckie!  
>CHUCKIE, LOOK AT ME!"<p>

Chuckie opened his eyes.  
>and, to Angelica`s shock...were glowing green.<p>

"Chuckie...what-"

"Get...Get away.  
>something is...happening to me.<br>don`t know...what it I-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Logan stared in shock at this.  
>he had a good idea what was happening...and, HOPED he was wrong.<p>

"oh, no..."

Chuckie`s body began to change, muscles suddening growing.  
>his body mass increased, ripping up his clothes.<p>

Everyone stepped back in shock and fear.  
>Finally, Chuckie`s glasses fell from his face and cracked upon impact.<p>

Everyone stared in shock and terror at what Chuckie had turned into...  
>he now stood a few feet tall, was covered in large muscles, had messy hair and wore only shredded pants.<p>

"c-chuckie?" said Angelica in disbelief

Chuckie turned, the expression on his monsterous face that of rage.

"!

Logan sighed sharply.

"oh, hell...not again."


End file.
